


Mass Effect: Rebirth

by Diabolikal5ME



Category: Mass Effect, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mass Effect 3 AU (A little bit), multicrossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabolikal5ME/pseuds/Diabolikal5ME
Summary: Commander Riley Shepard of the Alliance must ready herself to unite not only her own galaxy, but multiple other universes as well. Joined by old and new comrades, along with entire armies and empires, she is the entire multiverse' last hope...At the same time, Jyn Erso is given a second chance in life and a mission; protect Commander Shepard from the Reapers.





	1. A Second Chance/ Priority: Earth I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people. This...well, this is my first story. And I'm going to make it big. REAL Big. Just, a few things to note here.
> 
> 1\. Mass Effect 3 will be slightly AU, and will cover the entire game, along with the Citadel, Omega, Leviathan and From Ashes DLCs (so yes, you can expect Javik to throw someone out of the airlock in this fanfic.)
> 
> 2\. I'm sorry for any potential OOCs within this fanfic (just point that out for me and I'll try to fix it. I'm still enhancing my skills at this as is.)
> 
> 3\. Specifically important decisions (such as whether the Geth live or or Quarians, etc.) will be up to the reader (in other words, you who are reading this story). Once a majority have picked a certain decision, the next chapter will depict what would happen and you're forced to stick with it. 
> 
> 4\. Don't expect regularly updates. Just know that I will be focused on this story (among with other things I need to deal with in life.) 
> 
> 5\. If you have a problem with the story you want to point out, a question you want to ask, or just an opinion or something like that, ask away. 
> 
> (Updated as of 5/15/17)
> 
> 6\. Many universes and characters will be in this fanfic, Mass Effect kind of being the meeting point for all of it. And just a heads-up, some things may change into AU territory throughout the fanfic (universes other than Mass Effect, basically) 
> 
> 7\. This fanfic (and the slew of fanfics relating to this) will range from light humor, to complete and utter dark things. This is only a warning for what is possibly expected. 
> 
> 8\. All War Assets are at 100% after Priority: Earth.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises mentioned in this work. They belong to their respective franchises.

 

> “Wake up. Wake up, you bloody idiot.” A voice had said in her head.

  
Jyn Erso woke with a startle, wondering who could’ve said that voice. It didn’t sound like any voice she would’ve originally had heard before. Could it have been some sort of illusion? She would’ve thought that, were her surroundings not what she thought heaven had looked like. She was sleeping on some sort of cot, surrounded by wood walls, and almost nothing on Jyn except the clothes on her back. Those clothes happened to be the same clothes she wore on Scarif. Looking around her surroundings for anyone she knew, she discovered that she was alone in the room…until the door opened.

Coming into the room was a peculiar man, wearing a mixed assortment of clothes, specifically a green jacket, a red scarf, and black boots. He seemed to be pretty old, having a white hair and beard combination. He had some sort of object in his hands, seeming to be gold and with strange blue symbols upon the round object.

“Oh…Mrs. Erso, it seems you finally got the message. Welcome to your second chance to live.” The man had said. He seemed unarmed, yet could be just as dangerous, which put Jyn on edge.

“Sorry about the mess, I just had to deal with the threat of one of the most dangerous species in the entire multiverse…and now the bloody Reapers are coming to screw up all of them even more than usual.” The old man had rambled on, throwing the object from before toward the rebel, who suddenly started floating in mid-air. New memories entered her head at the most quickest pace she could’ve imagined; memories of entire universes, faces, names, places, and a species which had wiped out quintillions of living beings before her; entire planets, histories, and a mission; one single task brought upon her. At least…that’s what she understood from the visions she had.

Eventually, after all that, she ended up finally returning back to reality, with the old man giving the brightest smile he probably would ever show in his life.

“Know your mission now? Knew that you would use the blasted Summoning Key and find out what it’s true potential was. Consider it…a gift from me. Use it wisely; you might need it in the future.” The old man says, as some sort of reddish portal appeared at the door. “Also…you might need this for when you arrive in that universe; Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson will need some kind of extra help against the resistance coming in.”

  
The elder threw a pistol Jyn’s way, which she grabbed. Along with the Summoning Key, it seemed strange to have a pistol that ran on clips. How backward were these people?

“Now, go, Mrs. Erso; the future of not only your universe, but of all of them lay on the hands of the Normandy crew, you, and the companions you’ll pick up!” The man replies, as Jyn ran through the portal.

  
“Damn it, Monty. Let’s hope you don’t screw up the universe like Maxis almost did.” The now named Doctor Monty thought to himself, as the portal closed.

 ———————————————

  
“You damn know that the Reapers are coming, and the Alliance, nor any single species would able to stop the Reapers. Not the turians on their own, not the salarians, krogan, hell, not even the asari can do anything about the Reaoers on their own! In order for us to win this fight, we need to stand together and fight the Reapers with every single bone in every body in the galaxy!” Commander Riley Shepard had warned the Alliance Committee, which were listening intently to Shepard’s warning. Next to her was Admiral David Anderson, a respectable figure within the Alliance, as well as in all of the Milky Way, especially with the Turians.

“And what happens if that isn’t enough, Commander? You’ve seen how the Reapers operate, and how much their numbers have grown since wiping out the Protheans 50,000 years ago. What happens if that isn’t enough?” One of the Committee had worryingly admitted.

“Better to unite the galaxy in one final act of defiance against the Reapers, then for all of us to die a slow, painful death at the hands of our foes.” Riley had stoically said, before one woman at the right side of the room said, “We just lost contact with Luna base, sir.”

  
As the room began to arouse fear among the people there (except Shepard), Anderson mumbled to himself, “The Moon? They can’t be that close already…”

“Sir, just received visual from U.K. headquarters.” The officer replied.

A monitor in the room lit up, showing visuals of massive Reaper Harvesters landing all across London, as meteors rained down, whether it was debris from the Alliance fleet, or husks coming out and attacking both innocent civilians and Alliance personnel. From there, every monitor in the room lit up with news reports and live broadcasts from all across Earth, showing the Reapers landing all across the world. The entire Allaince personnel in the room were completely dumbfounded by the sheer numbers of Reapers who had already landed on Earth…except for Shepard.

As all of them were looking at the screens of the Reapers, Shepard seemed to notice someone barge into the room, seemingly wearing a brown vest over a green long-sleeves shirt, dark green tight combat pants, and black combat boots. In one hand was a M-6 Carnifex Pistol, and in the other was an object that didn’t look Prothean or Reaper in origin. She decided to pay no heed to the approaching woman, who stood next to Shepard, as the giant monitor in the back of the room showed a still image of a Reaper harvester descending upon New York City.  
“The Reapers will give no mercy or pity on us! Either we fight them or we die!” Shepard had said, trying to rally the remaining Alliance officials to join up against the Reapers to, at the least, fend off against them.

  
A low rumbling was heard afterwards, as the Committee looked toward the window. At first glance, it seemed that some kind of storm was brewing within the city of Vancouver; that changed when a massive hulking Reaper Destroyer landed right in the heart of the Canadian city. All the personnel within the room went the window and looked at the Reaper, as it opened its laser toward the room. Of course, Shepard and Erso knew what that meant.

“Move!” Shepard tried to warn the Committee, although that failed as the Reaper’s blast managed to flip the Committee’s table, throughly barricading the room and preventing anyone from getting in or out. While Jyn and Anderson were thrown toward the left wall, Shepard was instead thrown back toward the barricaded table, earning her a bruise and some temporary dizziness. She could faintly hear her name being called multiple times, before her vision came back to her. Staring into Shepard’s eyes, the woman from before had the addition of an Alliance bag, as well as her Carnifex.

“Commander Shepard, name’s Jyn Erso. Look, I have no time to explain why I know you or why I’m here to help; we’ll explain everything on the ship that you have.” Jyn explained, panting from all the sweat and the impact from the Reaper laser. Anderson came up behind her and the two of them pulled Shepard up.

Giving her a M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol, Anderson said to Shepard, “Here; might need this. Considering that we’re witnessing the Reaper invasion of Earth, I’m won’t exactly be surprised to see Husks around here.”

“Husks?” Jyn had asked, making Shepard and Anderson look to her, as they were checking for any remaining survivors. “What in all of Alderaan is that?”

“Mutated humans. The Reapers basically turn humans into their own soldiers for the war; mix them with Reaper tech and whatever is left of their bodies. Now come on…let’s get to the Normandy; Lt.Commander Williams and Lieutenant Vega are there, along with Joker.” Anderson replied, his tone a bit more somber.

The two women nodded, as they started to move from rooftop to rooftop, watching as the Alliance forces try to fight off the Reapers, but to no avail.

“Is this what everyone else will face soon? Complete annihilation? Is this how the entire multiverse is going to face?” Jyn asked herself.

“What’d you say?” Shepard asked, as Husks started to climb the walls of the building they were in.

“Nothing, Commander. Just reassuring myself.” Jyn replied to Shepard, telling a complete lie to her, as they started to shoot down the Husks, which was more easier than she thought.

  
(15 minutes later)

  
“Damn it!” The soldier yelled, as Jyn watched Shepard apply medi-gel to the soldier using her omni-tool.

Even from the past 20 minutes of running, shooting, and nearly being knocked out by a potential shockwave from a downed Alliance dreadnought, she was mostly astonished by some of the tech created by this version of humanity. Medicine that could instantly heal you at a moments notice, or a specific tool that could be used for hacking, applying said medi-gel, and even accessing drones for those that Anderson identified as “Engineers”. They all heard an inhuman screech as multiple Cannibals started appearing out of the wreckage of the downed gunship ahead and started shooting the three, forcing them to duck into cover.  
“May I ask what the hell those things are? I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of those Reapers in your reports.” Anderson told Shepard, which just gave a confused look back, her long black hair blocking one of her eyes.

“Anderson, I have no clue what these monsters are. They look a tiny bit like batarians, though.” Shepard responded, switching her pistol to include incendiary ammo and began to shoot the transformed batarians into nothing. As the three fought their way to the gunship, Jyn had thought about some of the visions she had. All she had gotten from the Reapers were visions of the Destroyers…not these Husks, or Cannibals. It was strange, really. But, she didn’t really need to worry about that while Shepard was trying to communicate her ship, which the Rebel had heard was called the SSV Normandy.

“Normandy, this is Commander Shepard. I got Anderson plus one with me, ready for extraction at the harbor.” Shepard had said to the distress beacon.

They barely got an audible response from the ship.

“Th-s is the ----andy. We—be there in ------“

“Crap.” Shepard had mumbled to herself, as Husks and Cannibals started to land behind them, in order to stop them from getting out of Earth

The three ran toward cover in order to stop the Reapers from advancing onto heir position. Although they were holding against the Reapers (considering Shepard got an assault rifle which Jyn identified as the M-8 Avenger), problems soon arose.

“Shepard, I’m on my last clip!” Anderson yelled, as the Reapers kept pouring in on their position.

“Same with my gun! Jyn, you have anything left?” Shepard asked, looking to Jyn and her two remaining spare thermal clips.

She threw one Shepard’s way, and the other towards Anderson’s way…until the sound of a massive cannon began firing behind them, wiping the indoctrinated humans and batarians out. When looking behind them, Jyn had no words to describe the massive, yet compact ship that the three would be riding on. The SSV Normandy SR-2 had arrived…and it looked as if it had a new paint job, with Alliance colors and the symbol of the Systems Alliance on the Normandy. The cargo door opened, as what Jyn guessed could’ve been Lt. Commander Williams, a woman that looked almost like Shepard, except with all blue armor on, and Lieutenant Vega coming down with his black armor on. As both Shepard and Jyn jumped towards the ship, with James catching Shepard and Ashley taking Jyn, they watched as Anderson simply stood on the edge of the platform, not moving afterwards.

“Come on, Anderson! You need to jump!” Shepard yelled.

Anderson simply stood there, as UT-47 Kodiaks carrying the Alliance symbol passed through, picking up civilians and dropping Alliance troops down to help them.

“I’m not coming with you, Shepard. I have to stay here, rally the people to defend Earth. You need to get to the Citadel and contact the Council. Then, get every single person in the galaxy that you can, hell, more than that if you can be able to!” Anderson commanded.

  
Shepard simply stared at him before saying, “Anderson, if your staying, then I’m coming with you.”

Anderson shook his head no, replying with, “Shepard, you’re the only one whom I know could bring the galaxy together. Also…” He pulled out some dog tags and threw it back toward Shepard. “…consider yourself reinstated, Commander.”

  
Shepard caught the dog tags and looked toward the old admiral. “Good luck, sir.” She had said, as the Normandy started to leave.

“You too, Shepard.” Anderson replied as he left. Shepard went up the deck, whispering something to Ashley on the way up. Meanwhile, Jyn simply looked at all the chaos and destruction before her, before returning back to the Normandy’s cargo bay.

  
“Hey, Jyn.” Shepard had called out. “Head up the elevator, go to Deck 3, then go to somewhere called the port observation deck. Ash, guide her. James, stay with me.” She whispered to the two of them, as Ashley went up the elevator with Jyn.

It was an awkward trip up, considering what Ashley was about to do to the poor woman next to her, and considering that, for all she knew, she might’ve brought something dangerous like a Reaper artifact onboard.

When the doors opened, both soldiers walked toward the observation deck, as Jyn had started unzipping the bag she had slung across her shoulder. When the two entered the deck, the door locked, allowing Ashley to make her move. She had tried to knock the rebel out via a chokehold, but the rebel was a lot more smarter than she let on, somehow ducking the hands and launched a kick, making contact with Ash’s leg. Of course, she backed away from the blow, as the two women stared toward each other. Jyn just looked on in confusion, specifically at both why Ashley had tried to attack her, and how she somehow gotten this type of additional fighting prowess. Although the kick to the face didn’t help, and falling into unconsciousness CERTAINLY didn’t help either.

The last thing she saw was Ash holding up the Summoning Key, looking at it in confusion, as her world faded to black.

 

 

 


	2. Priority: The Citadel/ The Beginning of Something Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Commander Shepard tries to gain support for the war on Earth, questions are answered with the Summoning Key...and then beginning of the most biggest war in any species's history begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. New chapter, new stuff. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the franchises I own belong to me. They belong to their respective companies.

“Commander, are you sure that we can’t just do this “interrogation” the hard way? It be a lot easier. No?”

Ashley Williams had been arguing with Commander Shepard over her comms about how to interrogate Jyn Erso about the artifact that she had recovered from Earth. Unfortunately, the Alliance soldier they brought with them to Mars was killed by a Cerberus bot named Dr. Eva. They were not only on the Citadel to search for Dr. Karin Chakwas, but also to get the Council to help out with the war on Earth.

“Hey, Ash…um, you have around three, maybe four hours at most until we get to the Citadel. I’d personally not like a pissed young woman who most likely has the same attitude as you, so…” Their pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, or just “Joker” had told Ashley, which had told EDI, their AI onboard the ship to do. Ash had sighed at Joker’s humorous way of what Shepard had commanded; don’t beat her up… yet.

In both Ash and Shepard’s opinions, they had no clue what it could’ve been. The new Shadow Broker and Prothean expert Liara T’Soni couldn’t recover anything about the artifact; EDI couldn’t identify anything from the Collector database that the AI had recovered whilst on a Collector ship. So…they were mostly out of options. They’d have to hopefully wring it out of their new passenger, which was currently tied up against the bench that was there, overlooking the stars.

“Damn it, she’s coming to, Shepard. What do I need to do?” Ashley had asked, being the only person to stay on the Normandy while James, the unknown Alliance soldier, and later on Liara had gone after a Prothean artifact on Mars.

“I’m way too busy with Liara finding out about this…um…thing we got from Mars.” Shepard had said, before Liara had intervened the two’s conversation, saying, “It’s a Prothean device that was never completed. A weapon of some sort.”

As sounds of moaning came from the bench nearby, (Ashley realizing she was coming to), she quickly moved to bring this unknown artifact with her, as she kneeled down to the level Jyn was on, as the rebel opened her eyes, realizing where she was, as she tried to squirm out of the restraints she was currently in. “Now…are you going to tell me what this is, or am I going to have to use force?” Ashley asked, as Jyn simply gave her a death stare that showed that she wasn’t going to talk.

\---/-------/---------/------/-------/--------/------

  
Commander Riley Shepard was probably having one of the worst days of her life. First, her homeworld of Earth fell…and she was forced to leave it behind. Then, she ended up having one Alliance private dead on Mars while bringing a robotic body onboard  the Normandy (the same one that had gruesomely murdered the private...especially his face.) for both EDI and Liara to study (on top of the unknown Prothean device that was recovered from the Red Planet as well.), and now, even with Councilor Donnel Udina, the human councilor, supporting her, the Council couldn’t help with Earth considering their own problems on their own homeworlds.  
Of course, the only person that was more disappointed and/or pissed at the Council was Udina himself, who seethed with anger as he slammed his fist on the table. “The Council are too blind and all have sticks up their asses, still blind to the fact that humanity had saved them twice! Why should we care about them any longer if they continue to ignore us?!”

  
“Udina, I don’t exactly think that's why the Council didn’t decide to help us.” Shepard had replied, trying to calm down Udina, which had completely failed, as he started to go into a tangent about humanity and the Council.

“I mean, they at least owe humanity after the past three years had proven that three superior races weren’t enough. Hell, we saved them from Sovereign, Saren and the Geth three years ago, and they barely managed to even respond to our demands. The most they did was give a polite “thank you”. Then, when you somehow miraculously reappeared after two years of being dead, the Council gives you Spectre status and barely anything else, dismissing the very thing that they were nearly killed from all those years back! And now, with a war right in their smug faces, and their saviors on the brink of collapse, they choose to do absolutely nothing?! Not even reinstate your Spectre status, which they did twice in the past…what, three years? Commander, I understand your sympathy for the Council, but this has gone over the line. Humanity deserves better than this! Human…”

Of course, this rage-induced tangent ended with Udina’s door opening, revealing a Turian in some sort of formal garment, along with a human guard with a buzz cut, and another turian as his guards. Udina's had a face that looked like a combination of horror, fear, and a small dose of rage. Both of them, of course, recognized who this was.

  
“Were we interrupting something, Commander Shepard?” The formal turian asked.

Shepard couldn’t stop herself from laughing and said, “No, Councilor Sparatus. Udina was in the middle of another one of his rants.”

“That’s understandable. We apologize for any…profanity to come out of the Councilor. We understand any rant considering the loss of another Homeworld such as Earth. Speaking of which...” Sparatus had said, turning to his two guards. “Bailey, you can return to your office. Cordis, wait outside the office until I finish this little emergency meeting with the Commander and Councilor.”

  
They both nodded to the Councilor as they walked out, leaving the two Councilors and Commander Shepard in the room.

“Commander, we may have not been on the best of terms these past few years, but…well, I need your help. The other Councilor’s homeworlds haven’t been hit yet. But Palaven…” Sparatus started to say, before sitting on a nearby couch to stop himself from potentially crying out in front of them. He took a deep breath to calm his mandibles down before continuing, “…Commander, I can’t grant you the might of the Turians as is…but there is someone who could help with that. His name is Primarch Fedorian, our ambassador. We lost contact with his ship over Menae, Palaven’s moon, about an hour ago. If you want the might of the Turian military, that's your best shot.”

  
Shepard was just…well, dumbfounded. Here was the Councilor that she had most of a grudge with, and here he was helping her out by asking to help Palaven, the Turians’ homeworld.

“Um…thank you, Councilor.” Shepard had replied after a long, awkward silence.

  
“It’s no problem. It’s the least I can do to repay you. And, despite the decision to not support the war on Earth…should you manage to get the support we have on Palaven, I’ll be more then glad to request the Destiny Ascension to support you in the war, although Tevos and Valern would disagree. Also, despite all this, I’ve been willing to regrant your Spectre status personally. The Normandy should be ready for you when ready... and…”

Separatist simply stopped talking as he hugged Shepard (which wasn’t that strange considering Garrus did it a few time, but was still strange because he WAS a Councilor) and whispered, “Thank you.”

The Turian Councilor reorganized himself, and walked out of the room, almost as if nothing had happened in that room.

“Well then…that went better expected.” Shepard bluntly stated, as Udina simply had a shocked face, prompting Shepard that she needed to leave, which she did.

When Shepard did so, Udina locked the door and opened a secret compartment under his desk, which revealed a communicator for his ear. He plugged it in, and eventually turned it on.

“Tell your little apprentice to chase after Commander Shepard. She’s heading for Palaven.” Udina had whispered into the communicator.

\--------()---------------()---------------()--------

  
Staring into the one of the many suns in the galaxy, the Illusive Man was smoking one of his cigars, looking toward the screen of multiple universes with his own…unique eyes. Next him was a feminine-like figure with a black robe and hood on, concealing her face.

“Ok, Udina. I shall notify my apprentice of Shepard’s movement. Goodbye..” The Illusive Man calmly stated, shutting off the comm and turned his head toward his apprentice.

“My apprentice, it seems that our old friend Commander Shepard is recruiting the heroes of the multiverse…and she seems to already have one of them. Track them down to Palaven, find out what their doing, and return to me.” The Illusive Man commanded.

“As you wish, my master. Would you like me to intervene in their operations?” The female apprentice had asked.

“No, not until we’ve confirmed our suspicions. Once we’ve done so, I will send you to stop Commander Shepard, and, if she gets HER by any chance…” He didn’t need to say anymore as a maniacal grin appeared on the apprentice’s face. “As you wish.”

She then turns and leaves the room, leaving the Illusive Man to continue on his own privacy, drinking a glass of wine next to him, continuing to watch the sun.

Shepard had hoped that Ashley hadn’t beaten the poor companion out; she didn’t want to exactly be enemies with Jyn, and she certainly didn’t want anymore enemies on top of both Cerberus and the Reapers to face.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Ashley watching Liara and Jyn about to…well, Liara described it as “melding”, but she instead nick-named it “mind-jacking”. Strangely enough, James was there, watching the entire thing with his eyes, along with Dr.Chakwas, although she was there most likely so in the case that Jyn were to be injured during the melding.

“Calm down. Relax.” Liara calmly said, before her eyes opened, being a more black color, yelling, “Embrace eternity!”

_Universes exploding in a ball of fiery rage. People, including herself and her companions. Places she both recognized and different places she didn’t recognize, along with names enburrowed into her mind. Coruscant. D’Qar. Acht-to. Earth. Remnant. Harmony. Other planets that Liara, nor Jyn could be able to understand. A massive force on Earth, along with Anderson, charging straight at some sort of beam while a Reaper fired its cannons at them. Four lightsabers clashing each other. The fleets above, firing as much firepower as they could at the thousands of Reapers approaching them. Then, a new vision had appeared at the end. The Summoning Key, right on a special spot in the central port of the engineering deck, powering the Normandy’s engines a thousand fold. Commander Shepard, her companions, some unknown alien, Jyn, and other people she didn’t know, fighting against the Reapers._

And then she woke up.

  
Liara staggered back from the melding landing on the couch across from Jyn, while the rebel herself started breathing heavily. She felt a massive headache coming on, forcing the doctor to send both of them to the med-bay.

“So… what exactly just happened?” Shepard had asked, confused by what had just happened.

“Commander, I think we just figured out what her deal was.” Ashley had replied, “But we might need to wait until Liara over there dosen’t end up in a coma for a week.”

Shepard looked to James, who just threw his hands up. “Sorry, Lola, I have nothing. Walked in to a death stare.”

“Lola?” Shepard had asked herself, as the two Alliance operatives walked away, back to their posts. “Joker, get us to Palaven.”

“Got it, Commander. Just make sure Ash and Jyn over there don’t turn the Normandy into a charred piece of salvage!” Joker had joked, prepping them for the journey ahead.

\--------------------------------------------------  
A woman, around 20 years old, laid on a beach, relaxing by herself, her light saber resting on her belt. She was waiting for her master, Luke Skywalker to come over and begin her training to become a Jedi. For now, however, she was stuck, unaware of another unknown cloaked figure watching her on the beach, waiting for further instructions.

“Ma’am, she’s on the beach, waiting for Master Skywalker.” The Phantom replied.

“Excellent. Once the Normandy is spotted within orbit of Palaven, kill Skywalker. Leave Rey for me.” The feminine voice said over the comms.

“Yes ma’am.” The Phantom replied, as she continued piling data on the Jedi in training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you enjoy? (Again, criticism is appreciated for me to boost my writing skills.) 
> 
> War Assets will work like this: 
> 
> \- Specific people and armies will be important and/or essential to the final mission on Earth. 
> 
> -Every time a new War Asset is given, it will appear at the end notes here.
> 
> -Let's just say get more than 10,000 War Assets. Don't worry; depending on your choices, you might have tenfold by Earth. Or even more. 
> 
> WAR ASSETS:
> 
> Alliance- 1000  
> Companions- 125
> 
> Total War Assets: 1125
> 
> Allied forces minimal. Chances of success is near impossible.
> 
> \- So that's about it.


	3. Multiverses/Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Palaven, the connection between the Normandy and the Summoning Key is confirmed. Old Friends begin to resurface and old enemies continue to plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with these types of notes, but...enjoy, I guess. Disclaimer will still stand, so again, I don't own any franchise in this series. They belong to their respective companies.

“I miss you, mom…” Riley said to herself, looking at a picture of her as a little baby and a young woman that almost looked like her, except with the addition of glasses. It had been nearly 20 years since she had seen her mom; she had joined the SSV Orizaba and had been investigating a Mass Relay (properly nicknamed the “Galien-2 Relay) in the Far Rim, and hadn’t contacted anyone since, due to fears of the First Contact War and the turians, then the Geth, especially during Sovereign’s reign over the synthetic species.

“Commander.” Another feminine voice, this one being more British, had interrupted over the comms.

“Traynor? What’s going on?” Riley had replied, deciding to place the picture down next to her private terminal.

“Just a status update. Joker says we’re around a couple hours before we reach Palaven. Ashley and James seem to be alright, minus an injury to Ashley’s head; might be because of her new “friend”, Jyn. Speaking of which, both her and Liara are waiting outside your private quarters right now. And…once we deal with Palaven, you mind if I could…um…” Traynor had started to stutter at this point, but EDI had finished her statement, saying, “I believe what Specialist Traynor had meant was if she would like to visit your cabin after we have extracted the Primarch.”

“Sure. EDI, unlock the door.” Shepard had responded, walking to her bed while reorganizing her long, black hair.

As the two women, along with Glyph (Liara’s personal robot assistant) entered the room, Shepard had heard her private terminal going off, signaling that a message had came. She came to check it, the asari and rebel looking over her shoulder. The message read,

  
  
_Dear Commander Shepard,_

_I will not reveal my name for privacy purposes, but I was the same person who revived Mrs. Erso and had given the Summoning Key (that sphere-like item that you currently have) to her. That thing, as you and Dr. T’Soni are aware of, can travel through multiple dimensions and universes beyond your own. Though, you might not know how to do such._

_There are certain Mass Relays in areas around your galaxy that I have marked for you. They’re in the far reaches of the galaxy, specifically in places such as the Rosetta Nebula, Far Rim, and Valhallan Threshold. These special relays should, with the help of the Summoning Key, be able to jump you to another universe, specifically where exactly to jump to. Problem is, the Reapers (and possibly your old friends at Cerberus) might have already realized this. I’ve sensed something wrong within Cerberus HQ. I can’t exactly pinpoint where it is, or what’s causing it, but something from beyond this galaxy is here. I think whatever it is, it might be the reason why Cerberus can now do things the Reapers can, such as jump between universes._

_As well, the key can jump itself through time, and the Mass Relays could power itself to a specific point in time. Whether it be the past, present or future, it dosen’t matter. This is important, especially in the universe where Mrs. Erso is at. I’ve specified two different other time periods that could be of use to saving the galaxy…although I fear Cerberus had gotten the first strike. The Summoning Key will utilize your FTL drive to take you to whatever planet and time period you need. But heed warning; you must still rely on the relays themselves in order for it work. Should it basically go wrong, it won’t be a simple accident that can be fixed with patches and crawling into the Normandy’s new home for your hamster. Instead, it’ll basically be the center for the equivalent of a mass relay exploding…only you’d create a massive black hole devoid of any light._

_So, I’d say good luck for now. Their leaders will try to contact you, so don’t get too surprised when anyone unfamiliar decides to heed you. Don’t screw it up. Good luck, and don’t make me have to leave this perfect world of mine. This bloody war is already a shitstorm; dosen’t need to get worse…_

_My regards,_

_M_

“Well, the best thing I can describe this unknown person is…well, I shouldn’t exactly say it. That would be more up Joker, or Ashley’s alley.” Liara had whispered, although she had closed her mouth after realizing what she had said.

“Well, I guess we should head to whatever that Mass Relay is in the Threshold.” Jyn had replied, sitting on the couch nearby, relaxing herself.

“We’ll worry about Palaven first, then we can deal with this Mass Relay. Although, I’m really not too sure about this relay…” Shepard had admitted.

“Both of you are right. We, of course, must focus on Palaven first, but as for the Threshold…” Liara had responded, nodding to Glyph as it opened up a mini galaxy map, pointing at the Threshold. “The entire sector is currently under control of the Reapers right now. This new sector, the Ak-Hi sector, seems to be flooding with Reaper reinforcements. Whatever they’re trying to do, it's not good.”

The three stood in awkwardness for about a good 20 minutes, before Shepard had broken it up, whispering, “So…why exactly are you two here?”

“Ah, sorry!” Liara had replied, most likely trying to organize her thoughts. “Remember that Summoning Key thing that the message mentioned? Well, we found out who it belonged to. It’ll take too long to explain, but I think this artifact is more older than the Reapers themselves. Of course, the priority is focusing on the Crucible, but…”

“Wait…what’s the Crucible?” Shepard had asked, for which the Asari replied with, “The Crucible is that Prothean Device we recovered from Mars. Hackett and I had come up with a name after we recovered another artifact. Though, if the Protheans or Reapers didn't make it…”

That got Shepard’s attention. First, they have Jyn, who happens to be from another universe. Then, the Summoning Key, which would potentially be older than the Reapers themselves, and now (as Liara pulled out a scratched and worn-out gun, placing it on the low table in front of them) this, the inspiration for the name of said Prothean device, right out in front of her.

“This was recovered from the wreckage of an unknown ship in the Phoenix Massing that my wet squad had recovered. There were two things etched into the name; first, (she said this while pointing at the various markings around the gun) this mark seems to be two swords criss-crossing one another, with some markings, referencing something called the Crucible. As for the other marking, I’m guessing it might be the name of the gun, nicknamed “The Revelator”.” Liara had explained, the other two women watching with intent and focus.

“So you’re naming the device that could wipe a species…after a heavy pistol?” Jyn had curiously asked.

“Of course. When we eventually stumble upon the universe this came from, we’ll thank them.” Liara had joked, as Joker activated the comms.

“Um, sorry to interrupt this little sleepover, but we’re only around half an hour until we get to Palaven. Might wanna you know…get ready to kick some Reaper ass right now.” Joker had replied, as the three women ran to the cargo bay.

\----/------/-----/----/----/----/----/----/----/-/-------------/-/--------------------/-/-----------/----/-------/------

  
“What in all hell is that thing?!” The turian cried out, trying to shoot down a husk that had just landed.

BANG!

A single sniper shot rang out, as the husk laid dead, it’s head missing from the rest of its body.

“That, my friend, is what you call a husk.” Another turian had said to him, carrying a M-97 Viper Sniper Rifle. This turian sniper was none other than Garrus Vakarian, hero of the Citadel and current Reaper “advisor” to the Turian military on Menae.

“Sir, General Corinthus’s base is only about a klick away from this position.” The turian had said.

“Well then, as an old friend had once said, “Let’s kick some Reaper ass like there’s no tomorrow.” Garrus had replied, the two moving throughout the battlefield on the moon, until they ran into a downed shuttle.

“That’s…strange. Dosen’t look like any turian vessel I recognized before.” Garrus had replied…before then ducking, as a massive pink energy ball is shot at him. “Damn, I didn't realize biotics could change color.”

As they both looked back up, they saw what was potentially a weird look for a human…at least, to Garrus’s eyes. She had pink hair, pink wings on her back, long ears (Garrus would compare them to what humans called “elves” later on.) and pink and silver clothing, including short sleeves. She had an energy field in one hand pointed directly at the two turians. She seemed to be panting, blood coming out of a cut from her left cheek.

“Are you…working…with XANA?” The girl had asked, heavily panting between breaths.

> “Um…if we say no, you won’t kill us and we can heal your bruise, right?” Garrus had mockingly said, the Vindicator on his back armed with Disruptor ammo, should she try to blast him again.

Immediately, the girl fainted from her injuries, leading Garrus to pick her up, bridal style.

“Are you crazy, Garrus?! You’re bringing the person who tried to kill us with us?! What about whatever Victus said?” The turian next to him had said.

“Gavorn, you damn well know I’m doing it. This is beyond just killing vorcha on Omega; this is potential children being murdered by ravenous robots. And all I heard from Victus was ‘Get that thing the hell off my men.’. Now, come on; let’s get her some temporary medi-gel.” Garrus had commanded, the two turians heading to the outpost where Corinthus was.

\----( )------( )---------------( )--------------( )-------------( )-----------( )-----------( )------------( )-----------( )-----

  
“Soldier, the SSV Normandy is right now over Palaven. Execute Skywalker. Don’t let Rey figure out our plans.” The female apprentice of the Illusive Man said to one of the Cerberus assault troopers.

“Yes, my Lady.” One of the Cerberus Assualt Troopers replied, shutting off the comms. Armed with silenced weapons (minus the two Atlas heavy mechs with them), the thirty or so troops, lead by a Cerberus Centurion, had been tasked with hunting down and killing Jedi Master Luke Skywalker without alerting his current apprentice, named Rey.

“Do not worry about Commander Shepard or Rey arriving. Pheris, one of our Phantoms, will make sure that she does not discover what is happening. As for the Commander, she’ll be too busy with Palaven and the turians to deal with his death. Let’s move!” The Centurion told his comrades, as the thirty Cerberus troops walked into the cave to search for Luke.

\-------( )------( )-------( )------( )----- ( )-------- ( )------( )---------( )------------( )------------( )----------------

  
“My Lady, she’s unaware of Wesker Team’s entrance.” Pheris had said, watching Rey still waiting for her master

“Good; once the team has dealt with Master Skywalker, notify me. I have personal business with Rey.” The apprentice had responded.

“Yes ma’am.” She responded, continuing to watch Rey, while wondering if she was really waiting for anyone at all…

\---------()------()-----()-----()-----()----()----()-----()------()-------()-----------()------()-----()------()-----()---

Out in the depths of dark space, a lone Reaper simply, but slowly made its way to Earth. As it did, it started to speak to itself, in a booming and menacing tone.

**“Shepard. You have defied the Reapers for one last time. I will watch as all of your pitiful civilizations burn and as your species fall. And then…the thing you naïve organics call “the multiverse” will become the new domain of the Reapers.”**

As it continued to move through dark space, it started calculating its backup plan. Even after the Collector base was destroyed, he was aware of what the Illusive Man was trying to do…and calculated the beginning of its revenge. Starting…right where Shepard had begun her adventure to stop the Reapers.

**“ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so here's where the whole "choose something" situation happens. You can choose to bring two of these companions once they reach Palaven to take with you. (And yes, there'll be a lot more companions as time goes by.)
> 
> -Jyn Erso  
> -James Vega  
> -Ashley Williams  
> -Liara T'Soni
> 
> All you need to do here for the choices (and future, more bigger choices) is simply tell me in the comments who you would like to bring with Shepard aboard Palaven. The two of them with the most "votes" (or whoever's name comes up on the comments the most) will be the ones to go with Shepard. Anyways, thanks for even sticking around and reading this story! :p


	4. Priority:Palaven/ A Second Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a raging war continues abroad the remains of Palaven's moon Menae, two women begin a second fight (albeit more personal this time) and Cerberus gains some new intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, the Priority: Palaven mission will mostly be the same within the game, with a few minor altercations, which you'll see in this story. Expect a short chapter after this, and then a choice of missions. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything within this story. Everything here belongs to their respective companies/ franchises/ people.

When the three women reached the cargo bay, James was already set up, his armor, M-96 Mattock, and M-23 Katana already set up to kill any Reapers once they had reached Palaven. Strangely enough, though, Ashley was nowhere in sight.

“James, where’s Ash at?” Shepard had asked, her own Avenger and Predator pistol ready for combat.

“Last time I remember, Lola, she was upstairs back where she usually was. Seemed awfully quiet…like something was bothering her.” He replied, “But I’d say leave her alone. Probably has some family on Eden Prime; heard it’s Reaper territory now.”

“Jyn, stay on the ship. I don’t exactly want you to die as soon as we met you. Also…I don’t exactly think you want to die with people you barely recognize.” Shepard had responded, giving a small smile in response. Jyn simply sighed and moved back into the elevator, leaving Liara to take over with James and Shepard to touch down on Palaven. Their engineer, Lieutenant Steve Cortez was finishing up maintenance on the Kodiak they were going to use.

“Commander, sorry about the wait. Need to make sure everything here is in check; don’t exactly want to crash the ship while we’re on mission.” Cortez had replied, lightly chuckling to himself.

“Yeah, speaking of which, we just made it to Palaven. And holy crap, is the Turian Fleet losing at this!” Joker had yelled over comms, as the three jumped on the Kodiak. “Preparations will be finished in five minutes Commander; just need to check the engine.” He replied, looking toward the back of the Kodiak.

\------/-----/-----/------/-----/-----/-----/------/-

  
Above Menae, the Turian fleet (which was considered the most powerful fleet in the galaxy, even over the asari and salarians) were badly losing forces to the Reapers, who were trying to eradicate Palaven, and the Turian race in general.

  
“First Taetrus, then our allies on Earth, and now Palaven…damn.” Corinthus said to himself as the western gate of the outpost opened, revealing Cpt. Gavorn and Garrus, who was carrying a small human girl on his back.

“Vakarian; who’s the human girl with you?” Corinthus had asked, the hint of rage within his voice slowly rising.

“Sorry to interrupt you, General, but this “girl” happened to almost die by the Reapers; she was the sole survivor of an Alliance Kodiak that must’ve miscalculated its jump trajectory.” Garrus lied. If he were to tell them where he had gotten this girl, then perhaps Corinthus would’ve denied her this chance.

“So, we save one little pink-haired girl, while 400,000 Turian soldiers die by the hour? Unless she’s some type of demigod or some bullcrap like that, I’d say no.” Corinthus had growled, trying to keep his composure around his men. Obviously, moral was important around the higher ranking Turian officials.

“General, the SSV Normandy just jumped into orbit. Kodiak is coming down.” One of the turians yelled out.

“Good. Garrus, you’ll get your full medical attention there. Take the med-kit over there and try to make sure the girl dosen’t die. You’re lucky that your friends above the Normandy have the proper medical supplies.” Corinthus replied, growling to himself as the two Turian marksmen decided to carry the girl to the nearby medical building, as Garrus applied the medi-gel.

  
“So then, Shepard said ‘Well, it could’ve been worse, Zaeed; you could’ve been thrown out the ship with a biotic Shockwave!’” An older man said, laughing away. Across the table he was sitting at, Jyn was chuckling, hearing about all of Shepard’s stories on the two versions of the SSV Normandy that Riley had fully commanded. Now, some of the stories were hilarious, such as how an older mercenary named Zaeed Massani had continuously tried to flirt an asari “justicar” (she had originally thought it was some kind of formal judge, similar to the Galactic Senate the Empire had; she was…a little right) named Samara, only for all those to fail. Supposedly, it had to take Riley, some thief named Kasumi, and a LOT of medi-gel just to make Zaeed realize Samara didn’t want him.

Then there were some stories that made the Galactic Civil War she was in sound like two Vorcha fighting over the last credit. One such example was the tragic obliteration of the original Normandy SR-1 nearly three years before. The older man, whom she had recognized as Mess Sergeant Gardner, seemed to be both quite the storyteller and cook. He mentioned how some guy named Navigator Pressly, along with around 20 or so people died when the Normandy was attacked by the Collectors, of whom Shepard had destroyed later at the center of the galaxy.

But the most recent of these stories was basically an event she was already in; the evacuation of Earth. The only difference was, it happened to be just before the Reapers invaded, and how the Normandy even got out of its place in the Vancouver spaceport.

\-------/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/----/-----/---

_(Vancouver, Canada, May 11th, 2186)_

_“All personnel must evacuate the vicinity of Earth IMMEDIATELY. This is NOT a drill, I repeat, this is NOT a drill.” The announcer had spoken, as Joker and a few Alliance soldiers ran to the Normandy. Nearly an hour ago, unknown ships (which were later discovered to be Reaper Destroyers and Harvesters) had supposedly jumped to the Sol Relay. Now? They’re had been unprepared for what was potentially the most humiliating defeat in all of humanity’s history. Although many of its allies (minus the asari and salarians, due to their homeworlds not being hit) had already started seeing signs of Reaper activity, Earth was considered hit hardest by everyone. (Except the batarians, which would boast that Khar’shan got hit hardest even though they had a few days to prepare for an evacuation.)_

_Opening the door to the hangar bay, they saw people cramming into Kodiaks, fighters, and other things, trying to either get off the planet or help evacuate different personnel off Earth. When they reached where the Normandy was docked, they heard some type of commotion going on nearby._

_“Oh come on! Shepard knows me, Gardner and Adams know me from those interviews before the Battle of the Citadel, AND I was good friends with Shepard during 2183!” They heard a feminine voice say from the Normandy’s airlock. Specifically, when Joker came to see what was going on, he saw a familiar face being denied access to entering the Normandy._

  
_“Mrs.Wong, I believe we’ll have to deny you access to the Normandy…however we can accept the pilot.” The guard had said, pointing to Joker as he limped his way to the Normandy._

_“Joker! It's me, Emily Wong, Alliance News Network! Look, I know that the Normandy can’t fit everyone in Earth in here. But I seriously want to repay Shepard for helping me with all those things back on the Citadel during Sovereign’s little Geth dictatorship. I can get updates to the war back on Earth…and I do have some contacts that could help you with the war!” Emily had begged to Joker, who had simply thought about whether to let Emily go on the Normandy._

\-----/-----/-----/------/-----/-----/----/----/-----

After that story, she had decided to visit Ashley. Sure, she still didn’t exactly trust her for trying to get info that she didn’t understand at the time using force, but then again, she did appear out of Earth randomly with that Summoning Key in her hand, something which no one but that old guy would know about.

Walking in, she hadn’t expected the black-haired soldier to be looking out the window, towards the massive fighting above Palaven, whom she had known was the turian homeworld. She had slowly reached a hand out to the woman, hoping to maybe comfort her…which was surprisingly responded with a tight grip on her arm, as Ashley had quickly stood up and looked toward the rebel with a look of…fury? She had to guess that, considering she dodged a quick punch to the face. Jyn ended up pulling out of Ashley’s grasp, and eventually asked her, “Why the fuck do you hate me so much?”

Ashley didn’t reply, instead opting to punch her in the gut. Now, if the rebel were to be honest, she seriously didn’t want to fight Ashley to the same point she was at the last time. Hell, minus the misunderstanding about the whole Summoning Key, she really didn’t know why Ashley really hated her. Jyn had blocked every shot that Ashley had tried to attack with, but the Allaince soldier just kept attacking relentlessly. Jyn decided that she needed to somehow get through to Ashley, and had punched her in the face, throwing her back a little bit. A small drop of blood came out of the soldier’s mouth, and, in a more abrasive rage state, Ashley had tackled Jyn toward the far right wall. Of course, unaware of the entire thing, Joker was at the cameras, laughing hilariously at the entire thing.

\----/----/----/----/-----/---//------/------//------

“Holy shit….THAT was brutal.” Shepard had said, coming back to the outpost. She had already contacted Sparatus that Fedorian was a no-go, as he was confirmed dead by General Corinthus. They had just come back from deactivating a comm tower nearby and defending it from Husks and Cannibals that had tried to stop them.

“Commander, I don’t think many of the Alliance training programs mentioned any Husks that tried to rip your head off.” James had stated, as the three walked up to Corinthus, who seemed to be mourning.

“Commander, I know who the next Primarch is…but I don’t think he’d take it unless you have good reason.” Corinthus had said. “His name is Adrien Victus, war general. He’s probably the most loyal to the military and the least loyal to politicians like the Council. Kinda like how you were described as.”

“Of course…but why would it take reasoning to convince him?” Liara had asked, a confused look to her face.

“Well, he forced me and Gavorn to go out in the middle of a warzone, is absolutely loyal to his men, and nearly killed himself with a Reaper Blackstar. To be honest, it's glad to see some friendly faces around here.” Garrus had replied from behind, checking his Viper for ammunition.

“Garrus!” Shepard had screamed, almost hugging the turian soldier, before being pushed back. “I would like a hug, Shepard, but not in the middle of a warzone.”

  
“Alright.” Shepard had responded, before her comms had been activated, a scared Joker on the other line.

“Commander, we have…um…two problems here on the Normandy. Let’s start with the fact that some shit is going down in the AI Core, and that EDI just went offline. Oh, and let’s not forget that Ash here started a second catfight with that other girl. Looks to be a little bloody. To be honest, I kinda wish Kasumi was here; could’ve taped the entire thing, raised some credits for this war..or herself.” Joker said, eventually returning to his normal sarcastic voice near the end.

  
“Alright, Joker; I’ll send Liara to investigate.” Riley had replied, nodding the asari to head back to the Normandy, when Gavorn ran up with a pink-haired person.

“Liara…before you go, I need you to take this woman out to the Normandy. Some sort of small frigate crashed near here, and she seems to be the sole survivor of the whole crash site.” Garrus had worriedly warned Liara, as the asari carried the human bridal style, running back towards the Kodiak.

This left Shepard, James, and Garrus there, as the sound of alarms came from the airfield. “Let’s move!” Shepard yelled, as they rushed over to the airfield to support the Turians in their fight against the Reapers.

\---( )-----( )------( )-----( )------( )-------- ( )-

Smoking a cigarette once more, the Illusive Man was calm, staring a a blue, red and yellow star, waiting for any reports of progress…whether it's his apprentice’s status on Palaven, or about any reports on the dig site on Eden Prime. Suddenly, a communicator was activated from Eden Prime.

“Oh? Seems that they had found something quite urgent.” The Illusive Man had replied, pressing a button on his chair, causing one of the many screens in front of him to come on. With it, came one of the Cerberus Attack Troopers, who seemed to have locked himself in the room. Banging could be heard in the background, most likely at the door.

“Any progress on the Prothean dig site?” The Illusive Man had asked.

“Sir, we’ve uncovered some kind of pod…we tried to uncover it, but…” the assault trooper barely spurted out, as the banging became louder and more prominent.

“Please…do continue.” The Illusive Man replied calmly, continuing to smoke his cigarette as if nothing was going on.

“Sir, we believe that…” the assault trooper had tried to say, before a loud explosion was heard, and the communication was abruptly cut off.

“It seems that the mission isn’t a true failure.” The Illusive Man replied. “Perhaps we could use this new arrival for our own goals.”

The leader of Cerberus quickly typed away a message, sending it to Alliance Command. It was supposedly messaging about some sort of new data on the Prothean device back on Mars.

“Now, Commander Shepard…I believe you have quite the new surprise waiting for you.” He had said to himself, chuckling a little bit at his own response.

\--( )-----( )----( )-----( )------( )-------( )------

  
Liara had sighed to herself, as she had brought the young girl on board. She had punched the elevator to Deck 3, making the door close. She had heard a groaning somewhere, and when looking toward the unusual human lying on Liara’s arms, the Asari had seen her starting to wake up.

“Ugh…where…am I?” She had mumbled, her eyes barely open.

“You’re on the SSV Normandy. We’ll get you to a medic as fast as possible; don’t worry.” Liara had replied, a small smile being formed on her face.

  
“You must be joking. Just…devirtualize me.” She had whispered to the Shadow Broker, who’d simply looked at the girl.

“Devirtualize? Last time I remember, we aren’t in some type of virtual reality.” Liara had stated, as the young girl slipped back into unconsciousness.

The elevator door had opened, as Liara rushed to Dr.Chakwas’s office nearby. The older doctor was busy looking for anything that might help the war, whether it be supplies coming into the Citadel or what-not.

“Hello, Liara.” Chakwas had calmly greeted, placing her datapad neatly on her desk. She had seen the bruised up girl on Liara’s arms and had motioned her to a nearby table for examination and rehabilitation.

“Don’t worry; she’ll be okay in my hands.” Chakwas replied, leaving Liara to leave the med-bay. She had seen Joker waiting outside the SOD (Starboard Observation Deck), waiting.

  
“They’re in there; was waiting for you so I could open it.” Joker replied, adjusting his cap and opened the door.

What was in that room could only be described as… brutal? Small drops of blood covered a polished grey wall, and the sound of an omni-blade activating was also heard.

“ Goddess….” The Asari simply whispered to herself. She had moved her head to the right and had saw…well, what was potentially a standstill for the moment. With an Omni-blade active, Ashley seemed to be trying to target the blade toward Jyn’s throat, while said rebel was trying to push her away with her foot, a small amount of blood, dents, cuts and bruises all across their clothes/ armor, and their faces, which clearly showed that something…seemed to be causing this particular battle.

“You think you had the worst of it, bitch?! How about watching as your entire little squadron that you’ve been with for what, a few years, only to have them be taken away from you by some stupid fucking robots from hell!” Ashley had yelled toward the rebel, tears in her eyes coming out like a waterfall.

“Oh really? Well how about having to watch as my parents die, my squad die, and then get blown into nothingness from a fucking laser weapon blowing up an entire planet?!” Jyn had spouted back towards Ash, the two of them marked with daggers in both of their eyes.

  
Liara simply sighed to herself, launching Stasis on both of them, making them try to claw at one another in a futile manner.

“Liara, put us down…now.” Ashley had grumbled out, trying to move her body in any way possible. “I want to finish this bitch right here, right now.”

“As do I. Although, this piece of shit soldier started this entire fight.” Jyn had replied, a smug   
formed on her face as Ashley tried more aggressively to move.

“Until Shepard gets back from getting Garrus and the Primarch, I’ll have to detain and watch you two from this seat…unless you want me to start spilling out both your little secrets.” Liara had smugly replied, sitting on one of the benches nearby, looking toward the two floating women in stasis.

The two continued to grab at each other, despite them barely making any progress. Eventually, the two ended up stopping due to losing their energy from the fifteen minutes of trying to murder one another, eventually just proceeding to both look at Liara, who had simply stared at them back.

\----/----/----/-----/-----/-----/------/------/-----

“So….was this what your were exactly meaning by ‘unknown frigate that dosen’t look like anything you’ve seen?’” Shepard had asked.

  
While continuing to search for General Adrien Victus’s location, the trio of soldiers encountered the same downed ship that Garrus had picked that girl up from earlier. Hanging on a small cliff, the ship itself seemed to be thin enough, with black, different shades of blue and grey all over the ship’s exterior. The ship seemed to be made out of something similar to that of carbon fiber, although based on its state and look, it seemed to more resemble some unknown metal that could survive an crash this bad. Broken windows showed a small portion of the interior, with its various buttons, levers, switches, and what-not, a chair barely sticking to the floor of the room, possibly inferring that this was the pilot’s seat of the ship.

“Damn, Lola…wouldn’t think anyone would survive THAT type of crash.” James had whispered to Shepard, before the sound of Reapers closing in arrived at their ears. Husks, Cannibals, and the turian-Reaper hybrids known as Marauders had dropped in, armed with various assault rifles, as the three took cover behind various rocks surrounding the crash site.

“Well, maybe if we don’t get torn limb from limb, we can see what the hell this thing is!” Garrus had yelled out, firing a proximity mine toward a few unlucky Husks, who made the unfortunate mishap of stepping right on top of it, promptly exploding into machine parts and white blood.

Shepard, which was quiet the whole time, had fired multiple Frag Grenades, Concussive Shots, and at least 5 thermal clips worth of incendiary Avenger ammo. The last enemy, a desperate Marauder, tried to charge straight at the group.

  
“Garrus, launch an Overload, then James, Carnage him toward me.” Riley commanded, the two males nodding. When the Marauder rounded the corner, Garrus fired an Overload toward the Reaper, frying its shields. Then, from nearby, the Alliance Lieutenant launched Carnage, projecting it toward Riley, which had summoned her own Omni-blade and stabbed the Reaper straight in its head.

“Well…certainly have seen worse tactics. At least you didn’t decide to rush the bastards like you do every time someone points a gun at you.” Garrus had mockingly replied, chuckling as the other two searched the ship for anything important.

“Not exactly anything else on this ship, Lola. Might want to blow it, just so that Cerberus or the Reapers don’t get their slimy hands on it.” James had suggested, as he automatically began strapping some of his Frag Grenades to the ship. Garrus eventually helped him, strapping his only sticky explosive device and some of his proximity mines on the hill on the ship, before the three retreated back to their original cover.

“Would you like to do the honors, Shepard?” Garrus had asked, giving the detonator towards the Commander, who had looked at it for a couple of minutes.

“Gladly.” Was the response, as they blew up the ship, making its exploding remnants tumble to a nearby crash site of a downed Turian fighter. Once this happened, they continued on their merry way through the war torn moon, continuing on their way to Victus.  
\-----( )-------( )--------( )---------( )--------( )-

  
Smoking his cigarette, the Illusive Man seemed to be thinking of many things on his mind, not noticing a masculine figure seemingly walking into the room. He had on bright white clothing, including white pants, a military shirt, and a white cape, as well as black military boots. A Cerberus symbol had be emblazoned on his white shirt.

“Ah…so Project Erimriv is doing ok?” The Illusive Man had said, not even looking towards the unknown man.

“Of course, Illusive Man. It is a shame though that this ‘Ms Lawson’ unfortunately had sided with those traitorous rebels.” The man had growled, as the Illusive Man simply chuckled. “I quite agree with such opinion. Shepard has a certain charm to her own personality…it is quite understandable why many people would be willing to join her side. However, a second threat has just rised, and I believe it may…motivate you to pursue such work more passionately.” The Illusive Man calmly explained. “If our spies and reports are correct…someone else other than you survived the destruction of Scarif.”

As the man’s blood ran cold at that resolution, the Illusive Man had smiled one of the most widest smiles he had done in quite a while. “I believe you had heard of the name Jyn Erso, yes?” The Cerberus leader had simply stated.

“Of…of course. I thought you only revived me from the Lazarus Project, my lord.” The man had coldly replied.

“She has not been revived by the same process as you have been, however she is well alive and working with Commander Shepard and her crew. Now, please return to researching the project…and thank you…Director Krennic.” The Illusive Man had said, a smug smile now replacing his old smile.

Krennic simply looked toward the Illusive Man, a new fury in his eyes at this new revelation. “Of course…my Lord.” He had replied, as the door to the Illusive Man’s chambers had closed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm leaving you with more of a personal choice. I had seen that some people don't like Diana Allers, some people do. I'm not too sure myself. So, I'm asking you guys whether to keep Diana Allers, or have an AU in which the places of Emily Wong and Diana Allers are switched, making Emily go onto the Normandy.
> 
> Basically...
> 
> -Keep Diana Allers and bring her on the Normandy  
> -Switch Diana Allers and Emily Wong's place during the Reaper invasion of Earth (AU), and make Emily Wong jump into the Normandy.
> 
> Just leaving that out there to you guys. I can't exactly create the depth, nor elements or any type of drama and tension you'd usually see in a Mass Effect game, if I were to be honest. But...better to try than to not try it at all.


	5. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal struggles end (for now), a new, yet familiar companion is added, and new destinations are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...nothing else much to say. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story. They belong to their respective companions and people.

“Commander….”

“I know Victus. You…were stripped from fighting from your world to fight for ours. I know that. But right now, we need leaders like you who know more talk than action, but will use force if it's necessary.” Shepard bluntly stated, as she continued. “Head to the War Room; that way you can keep track of Palaven and the rest of your troopers.”

“Of course. Thank you for allowing me aboard the ship, Commander.” Victus replied, heading for the War Room, leaving her in the CIC with Traynor, who sent a smile her way.

“You know, Commander, you have quite the charm for someone as pretty as you are. I can see why aliens would join this ship; probably for more than saving the galaxy and having tea every couple hours.” Traynor had said, lightly chuckling at Shepard.

“That’s cute, Sam. Real cute.” Shepard had replied, leaving Traynor to almost burst out into laughter. “Now…”

Samantha realized what she almost forgot to do, and looked into her terminal, searching through the files.

“Well, Commander…quite the amount of work you need to do, and not just on this ship. First, we got a signal from Grissom Academy…it's seems to be some sort of rescue signal sent through private channels. Though…this one seems strange.” Traynor explained

“Define ‘strange’. Because I’ve seen my fair share of strange in the past three years.” Shepard had replied.

“The academy itself isn’t activating any alarms of anything. I’d believe that someone on the inside did it. Or maybe someone else deactivated the alarms to not attract attention from the Alliance. Speaking of which, there’s a second distress Beacon coming from Eden Prime. The message seemed corrupted way too much to be understandable, but I would not think it could’ve been the Reapers attacking. At least, not their giant constructs or whatever. Would be too blatant.” Traynor had brought up, before moving on with, “Then, there’s the Valhallan Relay being active when you’re ready. On top of that, I’d think we have to worry about some unknown combined fleet that jumped from a relay in the Rosetta Nebula. Strange really, considering they never sent any type of signal to warn anyone about their arrival. Gianna Parasini is available on vidcom as well. Wants to talk about something that’s happening on Noveira; affairs and that type of stuff. And, Commander…”

“What…anything else, Sam?” Riley asked, an eyebrow raised at whatever she was going to say.

Traynor didn’t even say anymore, instead opting to jump into the elevator and hit the first floor button…and then Shepard remembered what Samantha had asked earlier and began to laugh her way toward the War Room, earning looks of utter confusion from both Private Campbell and Westmoreland, who were upholding the checkpoint leading toward the War Room.

  
Arriving there, she stopped laughing, passively passing by Victus, who was busy checking out any updates on Menae and the turian war against the Reapers in general. She walked to the back of the room, toward two consoles; one in the middle of the far side of the room, another a little bit to the right of the first console. Behind both of them were some sort of hologram, except it had nothing to show.

  
“Traynor, patch me in to Gianna.” Shepard said, as the hologram came to life. In it was some sort of bald African in some sort of fancy garb. Considering that the hologram was mostly blue, she couldn’t tell anything else beyond that.

“Commander Shepard…it’s been a while since we’ve last crossed paths.” Gianna had started in a suave-like voice.

“As to you too…how’s Noveira doing?” Shepard asked.

“That’s what I needed to tell you about, Commander. Cerberus had somehow invaded here; held most of the security in captivity. The rest are escorting me out of this planet; they’re planning on using advanced jets against the Alliance fleets. If you want reinforcements from yours truly, then take care of Cerberus. Meet me back on the Citadel once your done.” She replies, logging off.

“Um…okay?” Shepard had told herself out loud, waking back to the CIC. She had passed by the two Alliance officers, who were arguing about Menae and the turians losing in their fight against the Reapers. Shepard had simply smiled and got into a good mood while closing the elevator door to the 3rd floor.

\----------/-----------/----------/--------/--------/---------/-----------/-----------/------------/-----------------/------

  
Garrus Vakarian…wasn’t having a very good day. His homeworld of Palaven was being completely war torn by the Reapers, his family was still stuck on such planet…but at the very least, he still has familiar faces to at least look at.

“I…I need something to get my mind off this war.” Garrus had thought, passing by Dr. Chakwas’s office, where Adams and one of the Normandy’s crew mates were waiting for Shepard, a fire extinguisher and a M-8 Avenger in their hands. He had forgotten about the miserable reality of war from this, thinking on what’s in there.

He had almost forgotten about that even more when the Port Observation Dock opened, seeing Liara on one of the couches watching Ashley and Jyn both in Stasis, with tired looks on their faces. Liara was eating some sort of chocolate.

“Are you teasing them with food, Liara? You’ve certainly changed.” Garrus had mockingly replied, his face moving to what most likely resembled a smile.

“Oh, don’t say that…Archangel.” Retorted the Asari, as Garrus’s face turned a new shade of white.

“Um…okay then.” Garrus stuttered out, before he had heard Ashley say, “You mind convincing Liara to get us down from here?”

“I would consider this karma for not helping us with the Collectors or being a complete dick to Shepard on Horizon, but last time I checked, I forced Shepard to kill Sidonis with words rather than a literal gun to the mouth and Harkin being dead.” Garrus replied, his mandibles fluttering in some sort of silent laugh. “Plus, I’d rather wait until Shepard gets here; maybe she’ll get a good laugh out of this.”

“I’m kinda starting to like you already, Archangel.” Jyn replied, giving a little smile toward the turian.

The turian did what was the equivalent of blushing, before replying to the rebel with, “Heh, it’s Garrus, thank you very much.”

“Sure…still gonna call you Archangel, nonetheless. Sounds more fitting to an alien like you” Jyn had replied, Ashley giving a dirty look in response. Liara broke them out of Stasis, the two trying to get up.

The door opened just after that, revealing Shepard and…Dr. Eva?

Immediately, Ashley, Jyn, and Liara all pointed their weapons at it.

“Stand down, soldiers; she’s a friendly.” Riley replied, everyone but Liara dropping her weapon.

“That thing…that monster murdered…” Liara started to say, before a familiar voice spoke through the android-like body. “Do not worry, Dr.T’Soni. I have personally made sure that ‘Eva’ will never return to this programming.”

“Oh…you’re joking, right? Wait until Joker or Jack see this; they’re gonna go nuts over EDI’s body.” Garrus teased…earning some sort of birch slap straight from the android. Everyone in the room burst into complete laughter, Jyn and Ashley actually supporting each other from falling down from laughter.

“I believe that is what many human women call a “defensive maneuver” when offended to some degree.” EDI had said in an almost monotone voice, before saying, “Although you may be correct about Jeff.”

She left, leaving most of the room both dumbfounded and in a state of confusion.

“Well then…I’ll just be going.” Jyn replied, walking away from the 4 of them.

Ash simply went the same way, although this time to get something to eat.

“Um…back to your positions, people. We move in an hour.” Shepard replied.

“So…might not have to worry about those two fighting again; Garrus is busy recalibration the main gun; Liara is busy being the Shadow Broker; the girl isn’t gonna be up for a bit… huh.” Shepard thought, as the last two companions left for their positions.

“Where do I go?” She thought, walking back to the elevator.

\-------“-------“-------“------“------“--------“--------“------“----------“--------“------“------“-------“--------“------

_”The Commander has gotten a bit more…support since our last conversation on Mars.” The Illusive Man said._

**_A red relay similar to the Omega 4 relay is shown, as the Normandy shoots through space and time, the Summoning Key powering the ship up._ **

_“And she seems to have gained more than just that blasted rebel on her side.” Krennic replied._

_**A flashback of Shepard jumping on the Normandy is shown, as a giant meteor of some sort crashes into a relay.** _

_“Who the hell are you?” A young woman asked, her green light saber right near Jyn’s neck._

_“People who don’t want you dead, Rey.” Jyn responds, her hands close to her Carnifex._

**_Hundreds of different and unknown ships are shown as the Normandy approaches the biggest of the ships. Familiar bug-like enemies run toward Liara, Shepard, and the pink-haired girl from earlier, all activating their biotic/ammo/powers._ **

_“That was for leaving me, Shepard!” A biotic adept human with a ponytail yelled toward Riley, punching her straight in the jaw._

**_The Cerberus apprentice clashes light sabers with Rey, a corpse nearby, as Shepard and Ashley shoot down nearby Cerberus troopers._ **

_“I believe we have a solution beyond Udina and Erimriv.” The Illusive Man replied, looking toward Krennic._

_“We want a cure for the genophage.” A familiar Krogan said to Victus and a salarian in fancy garb._

_**Another familiar salarian looked from his data and smiled, as Shepard, Garrus, and a four-eyed bug-like being come to him.** _

_**Alarms wail off as the bug-like beings and Alliance troops fight each other off, a Stasis pod of some sort in the middle of it.** _

_“And that is?” Krennic angrily asked._

**_The apprentice takes off her hood in front of Shepard, causing Riley and Garrus to turn a shade paler. One of her eyes was a normal brown color, while the other seemed to look exactly like the Illusive Man’s eyes._ **

_“We use her own allies against her.” The Illusive Man smugly answered._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider that last bit a preview from now until Sur'Kesh and that type of stuff. If you don't want me to do these types of previews, just tell me and I won't do it. ;)
> 
> Nonetheless, choose where you want to go. Next chapter will take you there.
> 
> -Grissom Academy: Evacuation  
> -Priority: Eden Prime  
> -Ismar Frontier: Unknown Fleets  
> -Noveria: Cerberus Fighters  
> -Priority: Acht-To
> 
> War Assets:
> 
> Alliance: 1000  
> Companions: 175
> 
> New: EDI- 25 : With the addition of her new mobile platform, the AI can provide more support to the rest of the crew of the Normandy, as well as that of those on the ground. 
> 
> Turian: 30 
> 
> New: Turian 47th Flotilla- After discovering that the Alliance is planning on using Shepard to act as neutral ground between the Council species and Krogan, the flotilla was more than willing to devote its forces to help out with Sword Fleet.
> 
> Total Military Strength: 1205
> 
> Allied forces minimal: Chances of success are near impossible.


	6. Grissom Academy: Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends reunite, new Cerberus plans and soldiers are revealed, and things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Been a few months since I updated, but to hell with it, I've create a MUCH longer chapter for our arrival at Grissom Academy. Please wnjoy it, and again, any criticism/praise/questions is appreciated.

_A dark forest. Fog surrounding the barriers of said forest, a child, playing with his toy right in front of her. Whispers echoing across the place, calling her name._

_Shepard got herself up ,looking around the place, searching for anything. She finds the child near some lone bench, which seemed to not fit the darker atmosphere of the area._

_She recognized the kid and began to run for him, but as she did so, voices in her head began to speak. Voices…of people she let down. Watched as their lives were lost right in front of her._

_“Shepard.”_

_“Go! Get Williams to safety! I’ll make sure this bomb goes off!”_

_“Lieutenant! I want you to get out of here! That’s an order!”_

_“Don’t worry, my little Ry; I’ll come back for ya…I promise; this is the last mission.”_

_These voices, plus the fact that she could barely move…made it almost eerie._

_She came up upon the child, as a Reaper noise blasted through the air, ashes falling around her. The child turned around, with a scared face toward the Commander…before bursting into flames. Before being blinded with a white light, Shepard looked with a very saddened look, on the verge of crying, in fact._

_“No….” she could barely be able to whisper before the light consumed her._

_\----------------------------------------------------_

  
She woke up in a frenzy, tossing the covers off her bed. The steam from the shower continued to surround the air, as if someone had recently used it. Someone was also knocking at the door.

She sighed heavily, coming out of the bed. “Traynor…” she responds, giving a light smile toward the steaming shower, before she opened the door…revealing Jyn, who had seemingly been at the door for a while, considering she had a small plate of food (probably from Gardner) in her hand, most likely for Shepard.

“You alright, Commander? Haven’t been out that room for about 12 hours.” Jyn had said with a worried look.

“Yeah…just nightmares. And stress. War can…certainly take tolls on you.” Shepard replied, taking the plate and allowing Jyn into her personal quarters.

“Trust me…I know the feeling of that.” She replies under her breath.

Jyn had thought about it; all the people she left behind on Scarif when the Death Star fired on the place. Baze, Bodhi, K-2SO, Chirrut…

Even Cassian….

She decided to push away those thoughts to not make a scene in front of Shepard…although it got her thinking…

Why was she the one returned from the dead…and not one of them? Why her?

\-------------------------------------------------  
 _(A few hours later…)_

“Commander, approaching Grissom Academy. Seems eerily quiet.” Joker had replied from his chair, as they approached the academy.

“Alright Joker…take it nice and slow.” Riley had replied, approaching Joker in her standard armor.

“Yeah…last time you told me that, we got attacked by mutant eyeballs hellbent on breaking up the Normandy.” Joker had casually replied, before EDI piped up from her AI.

“Commander, that option may not be available. Cerberus patrols are currently within range of the academy, and a dreadnought has been spotted near the area.” EDI stated, putting Shepard into some thought. Then, she came up with something.

“EDI, notify Cortez to get the Kodiak ready. Also…tell Jyn, Garrus, and Williams to get their gear ready; we’re going down there. You too, EDI. Joker; distract them.”

“Of course, Shepard.” The unshackled AI responded, before Joker had replied with, “Don’t worry Commander; I won’t try to make the Normandy too messy when you come back.”

Shepard left the pilot’s cabin, chuckling a little bit at Joker’s humor.

\---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Normandy’s cargo bay proceeded to open, as an Alliance Kodiak flew out, heading its way toward the academy, while the Normandy itself closed its doors, and proceeded to make its way toward the other side of the academy, attracting a patrol of Cerberus fighters (five, to be specific), which proceeded to track and chase after the Normandy.

“Come and get me!” Joker had yelled to himself from the pilot’s chair, as he veered the Normandy downwards, prompting the Cerberus fighters to follow suit, trying to shoot down the Alliance vessel.

At the same time, with the dreadnought not near the place, and the fighters too busy dealing with the Normandy SR-2, the Kodiak simply flew toward the academy peacefully.

\----------------------------------------------------  
“Commander, hostile activity in the area. Might wanna be careful down there.” Cortez replied from his pilot seat on the Kodiak. Behind him were the five occupants who were going to be down there. One was Shepard, who was holding on to the Kodiak as if it was gonna kill her if she had let go. Another was Garrus, who was, as he saying, ‘calibrating his sniper rifle’ although what he really meant to say was he was checking his M-29 Incisor out as if it was another Turian chick. There was Jyn, who was fidgeting with her fingers, her M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol and M-15 Vindicator slung on her back; Ashley, who was staring at Jyn out of the corners of her eyes, concealing whatever animosity she had for the rebel. And finally there was EDI, awkwardly sitting next to Jyn in her new robotic body.

She had proceeded to say to Shepard, “Commander, I’ve picked up a frequency signal from one Kahlee Sanders at the academy. Playing it to you now.”

The AI’s Omni-took came up, as audio from what seemed to be a woman came up.

“Commander; this is Kahlee Sanders. Cerberus took down our communications hours before you guys got here. Alliance dosen’t know about this. And then there are these weird troopers out here…” she said.

“Wait, weird troopers? They’re Cerberus, right?” Shepard asked.   
  
“Yeah…they just so happened to have these guns I don’t think anyone’s seen. Managed to snatch one of them from…wait, they’re at the door!” Kahlee replied, abruptly cutting off the communication channel.

“So, an academy full of biotic kids and teachers is being attacked by Cerberus using weapons that no-one has seen before…this just got more complex.” Garrus had said near the door.

“Agreed. Weapons ready.” Shepard had said, as the Kodiak connected with one of the small airlocks.

The five proceeded to exit the Kodiak, and onto the airlock, before entering through another door, placing them inside the academy.

“I’ll notify you when we got everything ready for extraction.” Shepard had said into her Omni-tool to Cortez.   
“Yes ma’am. I’ll search for another port to land on. Joker says you got 20 minutes tops before we’d both have to be out of range.” Cortez replied.

“Roger that. Let’s move people!” Shepard had yelled out, as the group moved through the hall.

They made it through another door and easily shot down the two Assault Troopers trying to cut through one of the doors.

“Kahlee, we cleared them out; can you bypass the door for us?” Shepard had asked, the door opening itself.

Inside the room, a few spare thermal clips, a few datapads containing credits, and a clipless Avenger laid on some nearby crates. A bunch of consoles on the far right of the door was where Kahlee was, the unknown weapon being lowered toward them. Jyn simply went wide-eyed, and while Shepard was talking to Kahlee about what happened to the academy and why Cerberus was here, the rebel walked up to the blaster and inspected it. She recognized it, considering it was used by people she had fought before.

“You know that gun, Erso?” Ash asked, having a skeptical face as she walked up to the rebel.

Considering that Jyn knew Ash still had some hint of suspicion toward the rebel, she decided to tell her straight up. If she thinks she’s lying (considering there would be a sphere in the engineering room multiplying the engines tenfold…that she had on her person when she appeared on Earth out of the blue), then that’s on her. Hell, Jyn was still grasping the fact that she was alive after getting obliterated by the Death Star.

“Yeah…E-11 standard blaster rifle, doesn’t need ammo…just as long as the gun isn’t overheated, it should be fine.” Jyn simply replied, Ashley still looking on with a bit of suspicion. The Alliance LC knew that the rebel was hiding most of the truth from her…but decided to not push it.

“Alright people, we’re going to travel to Orion Hall; seems that’s where the bulk of students are at.” Shepard replied, returning the attention of everyone. “Let’s move, people!”

As the group left, Jyn stared at the blaster one more time, as Kahlee walked up to her.

“I’m guessing you’re from another universe?” Kahlee asked the rebel, who simply placed the blaster on the console.

“How’d you know?” She asks, only for Kahlee to respond with, “Well, Anderson and Hackett sent the word out to the rest of the Alliance…including me. That, and the fact that I know those eyes.”   
  
“My…eyes?”Jyn had asked, at the door to where the group came from.

“Yeah…those eyes show experience. War, loss, a small bit of guilt…I’ve seen that…in an old friend of mine. He was a good man before war overtook him.” Kahlee had replied, before turning more serious, “You might want to catch up with your group. Don’t want them to get worried about you being absent from the fight.”

Jyn simply smiled as she made a run for Shepard and the rest, Kahlee slightly smiling in response.

“She reminds me of Anderson so much.” She thinks to herself, finding the nearest route out of there.

\---------------------------------------------------  
After traveling through the path Kahlee told them to go to get to Orion Hall the fastest (while saving a couple students from Cerberus along the way), they had moved into cover next to a set of doors leading to Orion Hall. Ashley, Garrus and EDI were on one side, Shepard and Jyn on the other.

“Alright, soon as we open this door, I want you to engage any enemies in the area, but do not shoot the students; they’re friendly.” Shepard commanded, everyone nodding.

Entering the room, they had ended up in a clusterfuck. A few students stood in the middle of the room, trying to use their biotics to hold off the oncoming Cerberus Troopers…although one of the students got hit in the shoulder by a Mattock shot, courtesy of one of the Assault Troopers.

“Push off!” A familiar biotic had said, using her Shockwave to throw the Troopers at the wall, killing them instantly.

She looked to the left, seeing Shepard and crew moving toward them.

“Jack?” Shepard asked, before the biotic said, “Shepard?”

Both were interrupted by an Atlas mech attempting to fit its way through the doors, forcing the biotic to make her way upstairs, where the majority of the students were making a shield. Jack and the student, for which she heard was named Rodriguez, had gone up there, as the biotic grabbed a medi-gel pack.

“Shepard; can you make sure those damn pieces of shit don’t make it these guys?” Jack had asked Shepard, who simply responded with a nod, before everyone went into cover.

“Shepard, may I be the first to ask why we don’t have one of these things?” Garrus had yelled out, as the five fired their respective weapons. Jack seemed to have realized something, as she ran for the back, coming back with an ML-77 Rocket Launcher.

“Shepard! Catch!” She yells, throwing the heavy weapon as best as she could, landing right next to Shepard, although this attracted the attention of the Atlas, who shifted focus to the barrier, forcing the students (and Jack) to apply more concentration to the barrier, further beginning to hurt the students more.

“Now that I think about…why didn’t I bring a heavy weapon on me?” Shepard had thought to herself, moving out of cover with the missile launcher, firing multiple rockets in quick succession to the enemy Atlas, breaking its shields in two, and destroying the entire mech with another four.

While she was doing that, the rest of the squad focused on the few Assault Troopers and Centurions that were entering the area, quickly taking them down after the Atlas went down.

“Damn; I didn't know they sent the Queen of the Girl Scouts down here! If I knew that…” Jack had replied, allowing the students to lower their shields, as she turned around to the students.

“Rodriguez, that was a terrible lift; you could’ve gotten yourself killed if that shot went to your head; Prangley, I’ve seen teddy bears be more harder to break then you! Harden up a bit. Take a break; we leave in five.” She explains to the students, before the biotic made her way down to where Shepard was, using her biotics to soften her landing. She walked straight up to Riley…and proceeded to punch her in the face, spit coming out of Shepard’s mouth.

“THAT was for leaving me.” She says, landing another punch to Shepard’s face, this time a small hint of blood coming out. “And THAT was for not believing me about Cerberus.”

She tried to land a third punch, only for Jyn to block it using her hand.

“I’d think two punches to the head is enough, Jack…” Jyn had replied, Jack shooting her a ‘do that again and I’ll destroy you’ look, before lowering her fist.

“Who told you what I’m allowed to do?” Jack asked.

“The person who watched her homeworld fall to giant robot calamari bent on killing us all.” She replied with a straight face. Shepard simply looked at her with a bit of…was it anger? It looked more like a face of utter confusion. Then Shepard realized she was trying to make a joke about the Reapers, and mostly just ignored her, saying, “I think I’d rather focus on getting you guys out of here. I’d rather not want the Illusive Man getting his Pragian subject back.”

“Agreed. Personally, breaking their skulls should at least relieve the stress I have to what the hell is going on in this damn galaxy.” Jack responded, opening up her omni-tool to check on medi-gel and Omni-gel.

While Garrus and EDI were looking for additional medi-gel to patch up any wounded students, and while Jyn and Ashley spoke to Jack, Shepard had ended trying to contact Kahlee.

“Kahlee, you there? It’s Shepard; got the students at Orion Hall. Jack too. Mind telling us how to get to extraction?”

The sound of shooting could be heard through the comms. Everything went silent after that, as Kahlee’s voice came through. “Commander, sorry about that. Small patrol spotted me. I’m gonna try to open one of the secondary ports so that the Normandy can get us out of here. There should be a jammer that Cerberus's placed somewhere within the area; deactivate that and you might be able to budge the doors open.”

“Got it, Kahlee.” Shepard had replied, before Cortez ended up calling Shepard.

“Commander, we might have a huge problem. Normandy took out the fighters, but the dreadnought’s coming back around again in two minutes. I can’t get you out of there.”   
Cortez had said, all while Jack, Ash and Jyn walked up to the Commander, worried looks on their faces.

“We’ll find another way out, Cortez. Make sure you and Joker are safe, then high-tail it out of the area. Shepard out.” Riley had told Cortez, before looking to the other three women. “Shuttle’s a no-go. Too much Cerberus activity.”

“Damn…this is starting to feel like old times, isn’t it?” Garrus responded, both Jack and Ashley looking up to him. “Things look really simple, maybe even easy, and then something just so happens to go wrong, dosen’t it?”

“Yeah…it does.” Shepard replied, as she deactivated the jammer, allowing EDI to quickly hack the door open.

“Alright, people!” Jack replied, getting all of the students to her and Shepard. “Here’s the plan…”

Before she could even begin to say what would be their ‘alternative mode of transportation, something came over all of the students’ omni-tools.

“All students of Grissom Academy; the Alliance can not help you no more. The Academy has been blocked on all fronts. Peacefully surrender…or we’ll have to use lethal force.” A sort of British-like voice warned over the Omni-tools, sending the students into feelings of fear, and doubt within the minds of said kids.

“W…What if he’s right? What if we can’t get out?” Rodriguez asked the rest of the kids there, looks of fear returning to their eyes.

“Don’t worry, kids; we’ll make sure you come out alive.” Shepard replied, as Jack walked up to Rodriguez, grabbing her shirt as if she was about to lift the poor girl’s soul out.

“Listen, Rodriguez; these people can’t be trusted. They stole your own friends from you, and if we don’t get out of here, you’ll end up like those people in the hall. Do you really want to suffer the same way those unfortunate people had to?” Jack asked, as the remaining students thought about that.

“…No, ma’am.” The girl responded, either out of fear of Jack, or Cerberus.

“Good. Shepard, I’ll get the kids to the upper floors, maybe cover you guys, there. I’m guessing that you’ll be the guys who Cerberus are gonna gun for.” Jack had replied, Shepard smiling in response.

“I guess so. Try not to get yourself killed, Jack. I don’t want to have to repeat Purgatory again.” Shepard sarcastically replied, Jack simply laughing as the door above the five opened. “And hopefully, I won’t have to pull you out of the frying pan again, like what happened to the cheerleader and you on Illium.”

“Oh, shut it!” Shepard had replied, the five entering their way through the doorway to where Kahlee would meet up with them.

“You knew her, Commander?” Ashley asked, most likely wanting to know.

“Yeah…got her right before you decided to dump Shepard on Horizon. Got her out of some space prison runned by the Blue Suns…we then proceeded to blow up some old Cerberus facility on Pragia for her. Should’ve been there; fun times.” Garrus had piled up, as they entered through the hallway, the sound of two people (one being recognized as a Cerberus Assault Trooper) arguing toward one another.

Shepard motioned the five to stay in cover behind her as she saw three students behind some sort of shield, an Assault Trooper and Guardian banging on the shield.

“I won’t let you take me!” One of the students, which had her omni-tool up, yelled out to the Assault Trooper.

“Come on, kid; we’re trying to help you out, here!” The Cerberus Trooper replied…before receiving a bullet to the head, courtesy of EDI. Before the Guardian could even turn around, three sniper shots were fired in quick concession, courtesy of Garrus.

“Damn, need to work on calibrating the stability of this baby.” The Turian replied, as Shepard and the rest walked up to the students.

“I’m Commander Shepard. You’re safe now; you can lower your shields.” Shepard responded.

Of course, the shield wasn’t dropped, and instead, the student with the Omni-tool replied with, “Why should I believe you? That last guy told me he was Commander Shepard!”

“The square root of 906.01 is…”

“…30.1.” Shepard finished, looking down and began to shed a tear at yet another familiar site.

“David, you know her?” The male student who hadn’t spoken asked the kneeling bald man working on the shield (who was David).

“Yes. She was the one who sent me here to the academy; she made it quiet.” David responded, “You can lower the shields now, Octavia.”

This prompted the students to lower the shields, before Shepard told them students, “The rest of the students are upstairs. Just follow them and you should be fine. We’ll meet up with Kahlee Sanders and get out of here.”

The students simply nodded and made a run to where Jack and the rest were, leaving David with Shepard.

“He looks much healthier.” EDI commented, a smile (if you would call it one) forming on the robotic body’s face (?)

“Ah…Normandy’s computer…sorry.” David responded, feeling a little pang of guilt from what happened nearly a year earlier.

“No offense taken.” EDI replied.

“What have you been doing since coming here?” Shepard asked; she kinda knew she was pressed for time to get out of here; but she’d wanted to know if he was willing to help out in the war.

“Making friends. Speaking to the one you called ‘Jack’; she seemed to know you on a personal level, and was willing to help me readjust to a normal life whenever she got the chance.” David briefly explained. “I see that we must evacuate here in a timely fashion. But…I’ve been counting.”

“Counting…what?” Shepard asked.

“The number of days that you’ve lengthened my life.” He replies, a smile creeping up his face. “I’ve gotten access to the armory. Lots of weapons; guns. I’ll see you in the future, Commander; good luck.”

He left, allowing Shepard to quickly access the armory to gain some additional ammo, a couple additional mods and a spare E-11 for Jyn.

“Alright, people; let’s go kick some ass!” Replies Shepard, as they made their way through to the atrium, where Cerberus troopers were attempting to open fire on the students, who in urn launched Warps, Shockwaves, and a few Singularities toward the soldiers, prompting Shepard to open fire to them. The soldiers ended up shifting their attention to Shepard’s crew, allowing the students to throw as much as they could to the reinforcements making their way to the group without much resistance.

On the ground, however…

Garrus lifted himself from cover, firing all five 3-burst shots of his Incisor, taking down a Centurion who happened to be leading a barge of Assault Troopers, Guardians, and Combat Engineers trying to approach them. Jyn and Ash were on the right, heading toward a door, Shepard right behind them.

“We’ll enter the door and try to flank them; hit them three places at once. Jyn, Ash, on me. Garrus, EDI, mind keeping them distracted?” Shepard asked.

“You can trust us, Shepard.” EDI responded, as the three made their way through the hall at the right, closing the door behind them.

“Watch your six, people.” Shepard commanded, as they walked through the hallway, picking up things such as thermal clips, mods, and a couple thousand credits from a PDA.

“Why does this place…feel wrong?” Ashley asked, cautiously making her way through the area.

“Agreed. Feels like a trap.” Jyn replied, only for Ashley to interject with, “And who exactly told you that you could speak?”

“Quiet, both of you! I hear something.” Shepard told the both of them, as the sound of light shuffling was heard above the three women. Eventually, a blur was seen, stripping Ash of her weapon, before pushing her back. Shepard and Jyn tried to stop said blur from getting to them, but two more blurs appeared, stripping them of their weapons as well.

Uncloaking, the three Phantoms each attacked one of the Alliance soldiers (and the Rebel), each Phantom going up against one of them individually.   
  
“Come at me, you Cerberus bitch!” Ashley mumbled loud enough for the Phantom to hear, as Omni-blade clashed with sword. This went on for quite a bit, the two women (the Phantom had a feminine shape, so it was assumed that it was female) clashing blades with one another, hoping that one could gain an advantage over the other. Eventually, Ashley managed to kick the Phantom away, the Cerberus operative, before said operative landed on the ground, launching some sort of grenade, Ash’s Omni-blade suddenly turning off.

“EMP Grenades…” The Alliance LC thought to herself, the Phantom once again charging toward attempting to charge to the LC.

However, the LC was clever, kicking her in her hand, throwing the sword to the air, making it land on the ground. “One on one, bitch. Or are you not exactly keen of being a real soldier?” Ashley threatens the Phantom, as both ended up locked in a fighting stance .

The two charged at one another, preparing to fight it out fist to fist.

\---------------------------------------------------  
    Shepard and Jyn ran into the same problem, most of their weapons basically taken from them, leaving the two using their Omni-blade/fists to basically fight the Phantoms. Of course, while Shepard was on even footing with her Phantom, Jyn was having an all out brawl with said Phantom, who seemed to be attempting to gain the upper hand with her sword. The good thing was, the shields she had gotten via Shepard (after a short break to the Citadel) managed to keep Jyn from receiving any physical wounds, just a few scratches here and there. The bad news was…that was all about to change.

“Let’s see how you fight without your precious shields.” Taunts the Phantom, throwing her own EMP grenade down, disabling both Shepard and Jyn’s shields temporarily.

Of course, with this distraction, Jyn had rolled to the wall, grabbing her M-6 Carnifex, and began trying to rapidly shoot an entire thermal clip’s worth. The Phantom responded by putting her hand out, a biotic forcefield dissipating the bullets before it could land on the Phantom.

“Oh great, they’re immune to bullets.” Jyn had relied, before the Phantom stopped the force field, Jyn getting back up to fight once more…only to receive a slash mark to the right shoulder, courtesy of the Phantom.

The rebel didn’t seem to give up, as she moved back to where Shepard was, who was literally bunting her Phantom with her Avenger, using it as a defense against the Phantom’s sword.

Jyn proceeded to look through her person, hoping the ‘old man’, or ‘Monty’, as she now referred the old man who had given her the Summoning Key, might’ve kept it. With all the war, tension, and conflict that she’d just went through, she never had the chance to even look through her outfit for anything that she might’ve still had the chance to carry on her when she had been revitalized by the old man. And she found it.

She looked up and saw that her Phantom was closing in on her, sword prepared to lethally slash her. She took it out of one of her pockets using the arm that didn’t include the injured shoulder, and proceeded to counter the sword.

“That’s impossible; we stripped you of your guns!” The Phantom admitted…albeit she hadn’t exactly looked over to see Shepard beating the crap out of her Phantom with an Avenger…with no thermal clip in it.

“Then I guessed you aren’t really good at looking then, ain’t ya?” Jyn replied, a smile forming on her face, using her weapon, something similar to a police baton to hit the Phantom’s arm, disabling the Phantom’s sword, before sweeping the Phantom’s legs, bringing the Cerberus infiltrator to lying on the floor. Jyn then went right on top of the Phantom, and proceeded to whack her multiple times with her baton, breaking her barriers with a lot of hits, and it only taking three more hits to the head to kill her.

Shepard happened to look up at Jyn while killing her own Phantom, shoving a thermal clip into the Phantom’s revealed mouth.

“What? Gotta always have your own Trucheon Surge with ya, in case you happen to stumble upon someone in need of an ass-kicking.” The rebel responded, smiling as she got up from the Phantom. The sound of fighting continued, until the sound of a neck snapping was heard.

Ashley walked out, covered with bruises on her face, albeit they were minor, minus one black eye.

“Shepard, Erso…you have no idea what I did to that Phantom.” She replied, smiling as well. “Probably better than that one time when you and I were drunk in Chora’s Den and beat up those two Batarians…”

This was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a panting Garrus and a calm EDI.

“Are you alright, Shepard?” EDI asked. Jyn and Ash simply gave a thumbs up, while Shepard replied with, “We’re alright. Just almost got killed by cyborg ninjas, though.”

“Back to business, then.” Ashley replied, sighing and giving a hard look toward Jyn before making her way forward.

“Commander…has she always been like that?” Jyn asked.

“No…before the SR-2…no.” She calmly responds, most likely thinking about such things before making her way forward, Jyn following in the rear of the group.

\--------------------------------------------------

  
_(A lot more gunfire later…)_

A Cerberus Combat Engineer was staring at a pilotless Atlas, wondering how to potentially upgrade. This was while talking to a group of soldiers approaching a path ahead of him.

“Yeah…what about the students? Wait, what about Shepard?” The Combat Engineer asked.

This was followed by a blast to the head ,courtesy of Shepard.  
  
“Well…that was quick.” Garrus responded, as EDI stared at the datapad near the corpse of the engineer, Jyn and Shepard investigating the Atlas.

“Shepard…we had met a ‘Rodriguez’ when we were with Jack, correct?” EDI asked.

“Yeah…what about it?” Shepard asked, as Jyn looked at the mech’s weapons, Ashley and Garrus joining in.

“Then you might want to see this.” EDI responded, prompting Shepard to grab the datapad, which she did.

“The whole point of Cerberus being here…was to recruit teenagers into war? Joining some form of…Phantom Initiative?” Shepard asked, looking at a datapad talking about how Rodriguez was a potential candidate for being part of ‘The Phantom Initiative’.   
  
“Yes…but that is not all. I’ve also searched a few extra datapad scattered around Grissom Academy while the remaining four of you were fighting…and some of the stuff in there was quite disturbing. Supposedly, those who didn’t match the ‘criteria’ of being an Cerberus soldier of any type would’ve been executed. The same could go with any Alliance operatives…this would be Kahlee Sanders. They seemed to have made her the prime target. Any biotic in the facility was going to become a Phantom, and any people who had high IQs would’ve became either Combat Engineers or scientists similar to Dr.Archer on Project Overlord.” EDI explained, running everything that she read, as she fixed up the Atlas mech. “I seemed to have also confirmed that Jack was also a prime target. But not for killing…otherwise, it is unknown.”

“Damn Cerberus…damn them all!” Ashley piled up from behind Shepard, M-8 Avenger in her hands.

Something ended up calling Shepard, allowing her to answer it.

“Kahlee, you there?” She asks.

“Yes; I’ve found a way out; it should be up ahead. Met up with Jack and the students; Cerberus is already firing upon us; might want to get up her!” Kahlee had said, before Shepardlooked to the rest of her own crew, then at the Atlas.

“Alright people; let's move!” Shepard had commanded her comrades, before she clambered into the Atlas, looking around for its controls.

“For some advanced Cerberus tech, this seems easy to control.” Shepard thought to herself, clambering the Atlas toward the hangar, where all the students (including Jack, David, and Kahlee) were cowering behind another barrier being formed by some of the students. The Cerberus troopers, which mainly consisted of Centurions and Assault Troopers, were firing at the students, not aware of the massive Atlas mech hulking behind them.

Shepard eventually fired the Atlas’s machine gun, blowing most of the troopers in the center up.

“Holy crap, Shepard? You in that damn mech?” Jack asked, clearly wondering how Shepard managed to gain one of the Atlas mechs from Cerberus.

From both sides of them, more Cerberus troopers started flooding out to the room, allowing Shepard to effectively blow one side of troopers to smithereens, the other side getting gunned down by the rest of Shepard’s crew.

“Damn, this feels so easy!” Garrus replied, somewhat enjoying the killing of Cerberus forces.

“I can kinda agree with you there; I’d take this over some things today!” Jyn had yelled out.

“Hey; personally, this was better than loitering on Earth for six months!” Ashley agreed, EDI giving no input into the situation…mostly because she had nothing to say for the time being.

While the students piled their way into the Kodiaks, except for Jack and Rodriguez, who were continuing to hold the barrier. Smoke activated from where Shepard and her crew came from. Another Atlas piled into the frey.

“Make sure the rest of them get in the Kodiaks; I’ll get this Atlas dealt with, then I’ll meet you guys at the Kodiaks.” Shepard had told her comrades, all of them following suit.

The Atlases continued firing, rocketing and machine gunning one another, until the enemy Atlas went down, dropping dead upon the ground.

Shepard crawled out of the mech, looking for anyone that might’ve been left behind during the whole evacuation…and she saw it. Rodriguez was making a full on run for it, a couple of Assault Troopers on her tail. She looked behind the window and saw Kahlee, Jyn, Ashley, and EDI, guns out, telling her to get to cover.

“Kid; get down!” Shepard yelled, tackling Rodriguez near one of the doors (containing cover) as the three women (and the cybernetic woman) opened fire on the Cerberus troopers, mowing them down with their weapons.

Of course, Rodriguez seemed to mostly close her eyes, as if she was ready for any number of bullets to go ahead and strike…yet it didn’t. Instead, Shepard was on top of her…using her shield to cover her from any incoming stray fire that might’ve hit them.

“You alright, kid?” Shepard asked, before lifting Rodriguez from their temporary cover, carrying her to where their escape was .

Everyone boarded onto the Cerberus Kodiak, as it flew out of the academy.

\-------------------------------------------------  
“Cortez, we’re five minutes out, coming in Cerberus Kodiaks; do not shoot.” Shepard had commanded, contacting Cortez through her Omni-tool. Her crew (minus Garrus), Jack, Kahlee, David, and Rodriguez were in the shuttle along with about 5 others. The rest were pushed into another shuttle along with the Turian, because there was barely enough room, Garrus volunteering to jump into the other shuttle.

“So…this is an awkward trip back.” Ashley stated. The shuttle was mostly quiet, with the exception of a few students whispering to one another, everyone else staying quiet.

“Hey Jack, heard your military now. They gonna tattoo your bar or something?” Joker had joked (no pun intended…)

“Screw you f…flight lieutenant.” Jack had hesitated.

“Uh…excuse me? What, they put a bar of soap in mouth or something?” Joker asked, taunting Jack.

Kahlee ended up joining the conversation, saying, “Jack had been willing to stop her profanity in trade for being more professional around our students.” She chuckled after that, causing Jack to return with, “Oh, come on Kahlee; you know how things are in private…right?”

Kahlee’s face turned a shade of pink, as Jack said, “Cover your ears, kids.”

Both Kahlee and Shepard smiled when Jack looked up to the speaker, and said, “Hey Joker, f…”

 ------( )----------( )----------( )---------( )----

  
The sound of gulping. The sound of awkward shuffling was heard. The cocking of a glass as it once again entered someone’s mouth, lavishly coating the inside of the mouth in shades of red forged from Asari brewmasters across the land. A powerful kick of cherry and another unknown substance was introduced into the mouth, the taste buds easily something itself in its flavor, almost similar to a man kissing a woman after some heroic action, before the drink was sucked by the tongue, similar to a vampire sucking blood, and drowned the almost flavorless drink into the throat for indoctrination.

In short, the Illusive Man was having a drink of 44 Thessia Red, Krennic awkwardly next to his side. They seemed to be walking down some hallway, Cerberus scientists and soldiers rushing around. Cages were full of humans, some already indoctrinated into Husks.

“Director, while Project Erimriv is going on, and our apprentices continued searching for potential subjects for evolution, it's time that a little secret of my own is revealed to you.” The Illusive Man had said, taking another sip of his Thessia Red.

“And what exactly would that be, my lord?” Krennic asked.

“As you can see, we’ve managed to retake control of Purgatory, and had rebuilt it from the ground up. There was a being…a being who helped in giving this amount of raw power and potential. His name, as I recall…was the Shadow Man.” The Illusive Man calmly stated, the sound of someone yelling out for help being heard in the distance.

“My lord…I don’t think gods that could destroy universes..is even possible!” Krennic had admitted, a light cough coming out afterwards.

“I can…understand your distrust in the idea that some sort of…demi-God could give me the power to create such mass weapons, and destroy entire universes. But I assure you…it's possible. He had destroyed the so-called ‘DC’ and ‘Marvel’ multiverse quite quickly; getting rid of our biggest threat. He had helped shape Purgatory into a prison for all survivors of those two universes. He had killed any hero who, at least by himself, could destroy everything that the Shadow Man had built. However…he left the remnants to me…to study, and potentially evolve humanity to new understandings; creating mass armies that no other race or universe could stop.” The Illusive Man explained.

“Then why haven’t all the universes been destroyed? That damn Shepard and Erso are tearing apart our forces left and right!” Krennic yelled out.

“Simple; the Shadow Man said he was dying. The thing he had, for which he called ‘The Summoning Key’ was lost about a couple months ago. He gave me one last piece of data before he went out to his ‘deathbed’…and that was the idea on how to evolve humanity, beyond Darwin’s theory of natural selection. Even beyond what the Reapers could tell us is right.” The Illusive Man said.

“I hate to interrupt my lord…but isn’t that wrong? Wouldn’t that be…destroying humanity? Making them no longer what they want to be…but instead just mindless puppets?” Krennic asked.

“That…would be wrong. And even if you did care about humanity, you’d be forgetting that you also destroyed human lives with the creation of the Death Star.” The Illusive Man responded, Krennic simply growling in response. “ However, the reason I’ve brought you here is to show you our most prized position from the D.C. Universe that we’ve recovered.”

A massive set of doors were in front of them after walking for a bit, multiple Cerberus Atlas mechs and troopers blocking the way.

“I must enter.” The Illusive Man responded, as the I.D system to the door activated, scanning everything from his eyes, to the heart and body.

_“Welcome…Illusive Man.”_ The I.D system responded, opening the massive set of doors, allowing the two older men to enter the room, Cerberus Assault Troopers on their sides.

“This specific being is from a universe the Shadow Man told me was named the ‘Injustice’ universe. She was Kryptonian, a species that was attacked by a being known as ‘Braniac’ who was later killed by her cousin on their version of Earth. His name was Kal-El. However…as I mentioned before, the D.C multiverse was destroyed at some point by the Shadow Man. He says this is the most important of those survivors.” The Illusive Man explained briefly.

Walking to the center of the room, there was some sort of red forcefield generator in the center, windows showing the vast fleet of Cerberus ships in space. Inside the force field generator was a woman, seemingly in some sort of suit. A gold and red S was emblazoned on the suit, as well as the addition of a red cape.

“My lord, are you insane? She’s human.” Krennic responded, catching the attention of the woman, who looked up from her bed, some sort of specialized handcuffs on her.

“She is not human, Director…but rather, she is Kryptonian. Two hearts, X-Ray vision, the ability to freeze an object with her breath, among other things.” The Illusive Man replied, before turning to the woman, “Kara, part of the house of El…are you willing to talk?”

“Fuck you.” She mumbles.

“My lord…she seems hungry.” He responds, before nudging to one of the soldiers and asked for additional food for the woman, which the soldier did.

“Give it time. She will answer to how she harnessed her powers…even if force is necessary. You may leave when ready, Director. We must return to Cronos Station.” The Illusive Man replied, leaving Krennic with Kara, both of them staring at one another for a while silently.

“Why?” Kara asked after a while.

“Why…what?” Krennic asked, as the soldier returned with a plate of food.

“Why do side with these people? The people who destroy entire worlds, and take away your family?” Kara responded, standing up and moving to the edge of the forcefield where Krennic was .

“Why wouldn’t I side with these people? They given me a second chance, where the Empire can’t. They’ve given back my life!” Krennic said, laughing almost manically after that…which reminded Kara of a certain villain who laughed similar to that.

“Yeah, but they’re using you…like they’re using this humanity, or that Udina guy, and for what? My world..my friends, universe…they’re already destroyed. The Reapers are going to destroy everyone in this damn multiverse, and here, you have suit and tie over there thinking that he’s sone type of messiah?” Kara had told the Director.

The two stood toward each other, once again in silence, as the soldier passed Krennic the food.

“Don’t worry, sir. The food goes down there..” the Cerberus soldier said, pointing to a little slot near the force field. “You can do whatever to it, sir. She’d be willing to eat anything, like an animal.”

He spat that last word…which somehow upset Krennic. He silently placed the tray in there. A trapdoor appeared on top of Kara’s cell, the tray landing neatly on the floor.

“Wait…any other Cerberus soldier would just throw it down to me, not even using the tray…why did you do that?” Kara asked, clearly with a small bit of concern. She saw that somewhere in the Director’s brain, he wanted to free her. It seemed to be blocked by something different.

After a short silence, Krennic said, “Because I at least have enough humanity in me to care for another person’s well-being.”

And with that, he left, notifying the Cerberus soldier from before to lock up. Kara looked at the man pleadingly, before she looked down at her food…resuming her normal solitary lifestyle.

\-----( )--------( )--------( )-------( )-------------

Shepard walked thoroughout the Normandy, Traynor and Jack by her side.

“I like what you did to the Normandy. Looks more…relaxing than the last one. At least to me.” Jack commented, Traynor beaming with happiness.

“You can thank me for that; I helped retrofit the Normandy’s systems and look to more be welcome to anyone, though Alliance forces in particular.” Gray or said with excitement in her voice, Jack simply laughing.

“What is she, your little pet rabbit you kept from Earth; she thinks she’s goddamn adorable, dosen’t she?” Jack asked.

“Well…maybe to me.” Shepard replied, a smile slowly forming on her face as they entered he War Room.

“No…no! No…you better be joking Shepard! The Commander…is in love with the comms specialist?!” Jack had yelled out, earning a look from Victus, who was mostly checking up on the turian’s progress against the Reapers.

Jack left, in laughter and disbelief, leaving Shepard and Traynor together near the comm station.

“Riley…I wanted to know something.” Traynor had said.

“Wow, Traynor…since when were we on a first-name basis?” Shepard asked in an almost seductive manner.

“Since the two of us met, Riley.” Traynor had tainted, proceeding to earn a rubbing of the head by Shepard.

“Rile…Ri…Riley, stop! I'm serious! You’re gonna mess up my damn hair!” Traynor said somewhat playfully, Shepard stopping afterwards.

“Go ahead; take a shower. I know what you were gonna ask. The water’s hot.” She replies. “But…on the way there, could you tell Joker over there to start a course for the Citadel, and then get Admiral Anderson on comms?”

“Yes…Riley.” She responds, making a dash out of the War Room.

“Are human relationships always this…cringey?” Victus had said from his console, Shepard laughing.

“I guess. Why, you looking at any Turian chicks?” Shepard asked.

“USED to. Back when I wasn’t leading half the Turian fleet against the Reapers and was instead wondering how weak humans is. Now, I don’t give two turian shits about a wife…or a girlfriend, really. Need to win this war first.” Victus replied, before returning to his original quiet state.

Shepard simply made her way to the comm room, Anderson appearing as a hologram.

“Admiral.” Shepard said whilst saluting.

“Commander.” Anderson replied. “It’s been a while. I heard about Grissom Academy. We’re really sending kids into this? Damn, I’m already starting to hate his war!”

“Anderson, they apparently want to be on the front lines…but I don’t know if they’re ready for it. Jack seems skeptical about it too.” Shepard replied.

“I…don’t know what to say. The Reapers might as well force us to bring babies into this, too. Anything from Kahlee?” Anderson asked, the last question with a bit more worry.

“She’s fine; says that she’s going to work on the Crucible with some of the more smarter students.” Shepard replied, a sigh of relief from Anderson.

“Thank god for that. But, again…it’s your decision.” He says.

A long silence followed, most likely full of thought from either person. Eventually, Anderson spoke up.

“Right now, I'm in Seoul.”

“South Korea, Admiral?” Shepard said.

“Yeah…I received you message about the whole ‘Summoning Key’ thing and about the fact that there’s an entire multiverse being attacked by the Reapers. Originally, most of the soldiers with me thought that the message might’ve been corrupted; we slowly realized it was the truth. Found a young girl, couldn’t be older than 12…she almost got ripped apart by the Reapers. Had a mech I don’t think anyone’s seen. Fixing up her mech in an old residential building. Crossed the Bering Strait, as well. Trading district for the ‘apocalypse’ as they say… I damn know it’s gonna be bad once the Reapers stop focusing on the major cities.” Anderson explained.

“Damn…anything from the kid?” Shepard asked. Clearly she did care about her home…but considering the situation Anderson must’ve been in during this time, it was hard to tell.

“The kid’s alright. Told us her name while she tried to help out regain comms with the other cities. Told us her name was Hana Song.” Anderson explained. “Thought there was some giant ravage ‘omnic’ from the sea that devoured half of Seoul.”

“Damn…Anderson, if it makes you feel any better, Kahlee said to try not to die.” Shepard said, a small smile forming on Anderson’s face.

“Heh…Kahlee always said I was the risky type.” He responds. “Take care Shepard. The students…they’re up to you. Just make sure you follow your heart, Commander. Anderson out.”

  
This left Shepard with a question…

What was she going to do with the Grissom kids?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's updated as of the War Assets...however you have a choice. 
> 
> -Leave the kids behind as biotic artillery. 
> 
> -Push them to the front lines.
> 
> Up to you.


	7. Grissom's Aftermath/ The First Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made about the academy kids, two new companions are introduced, and Harbinger actually does stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...um, yeah... new short chapter. And yes...this is the beginning of the "From Ashes DLC". Next chapter will be the entire DLC. And yes, it'll be somewhat different. So enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nobody in this story is mine. They belong to their respective companies.

**BOLD** **=** Harbinger

_**Bold + Italic=**_ Alarm

_Italics=_ Thoughts/Flashbacks

Normal Text = Normal Conversation/ Narration

Riley, deciding on what to do with the Grissom kids, walked into the CIC, where it seemed that Chakwas was patiently waiting for the commander, datapad in hand. Traynor was at her station, trying not to be interrupted by her affection with the Commander.

“Chakwas? What’s going on?” Shepard asked, as Chakwas typed some things into her datapad.  
“Commander, there are two things that I need to discuss with you in the med-bay. However, Admiral Hackett wants final decision on what to do with the Academy students.” Chakwas had said with a serious tone.  
“Bring them to the back lines…I’ve already seen enough of death and war to know that these kids don’t need to die before they get to have children. Or even to the point where their parents have to bury their child before their child buries them.” Shepard said with a small tinge of sadness…almost as if she herself had seen it happen before.

“It’s been recorded, Commander. Sending it to Hackett now. Personally..., I’d say that was very touching, ma’am.” Traynor had said from her terminal, a couple of small tears coming out.

“Agreed. Shepard always seems to be the type of person to deliver those type of speeches.” Chakwas explained to Traynor, before focusing her attention back to Shepard.

“Shall we, Commander?” Chakwas asked, entering the elevator with the Commander, as it made its way down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arriving at the 3rd level of the SR-2, they were greeted by a pretty hilarious sight; Garrus, Liara and Jyn were near the memorial wall, peering into the mess hall, some crew members with them. Jack seemed to be waiting for something, looking to Shepard. The sound of casual talking and a bit of yelling was coming from the mess hall, and where the sleeper pods were. It sounded like the kids were having fun.  
“Mind me following you, Shepard? Gotta talk about some things.” Jack had asked Shepard, for which the Commander said, “Yeah…I’d be fine with that.”

Eventually, the three made their way into the med-bay, Jyn and Garrus watching he group. Looking out to the left, Shepard almost couldn’t stop herself from bursting out laughing. Gardner was basically asleep on the small kitchen table, the Grissom Academy students painting his face. Kahlee was most likely up near the CIC or cockpit, so unless EDI or Joker happened to warn her about the students’ little ‘prank’, Gardner was gonna be pissed when he woke up.

The female trio walked into the med-bay and closed the door, with Chakwas heading for her normal terminal, Jack going to one of the beds to rest a little bit, and Shepard just waiting for them to start talking. The three had also happened to see the human girl retrieved from Palaven, seemingly sleeping heavily, allowing Shepard to get a good look at her for the first time.

The girl looked human at first glance…but then a few things began to strike out at Shepard. First were the almost elf-like ears on her. As well, she seemed to wear some type of pink and silver outfit with no sleeves, almost like as if it was some type of character from one of the new Omni-games that had came out.

Chakwas noticed Shepard looking at her, and had explained, “Speaking of her, that’s what I was going to tell you; got a few things out of her while you were at Grissom.”  
“Is she at least alright?” Shepard asked.  
“Yes, she is, Commander. I also managed to at least gain some personal information on her…after she wondered why she was on a spaceship.” Chakwas said, Shepard looking on in a small hint of surprise, “Yes…apparently, Commander, in her time, they’ve barely mastered the ability to use the mass relays, much less traveling beyond the moon.”

“I also got a few extra things from her. Some weird, but mostly basic information.” Chakwas responded. “For example, she had told me her name was Aelita Schaffer. French name, most likely. She said that the last thing she remembered before crash-landing was her and her friends fighting some colossal beast called ‘XANA’. Her vitals seem stronger than the average human, although not by much. Also, it seemed that she has…similar signs of a biotic.” Chakwas added, Shepard patiently and quietly listening to her results. Jack was looking at the girl, almost the same way as she would her students from Grissom.  
  
Almost.

“Any life-threatening injuries?” Shepard asked.  
“Not now. She had a bit of a bleeding cut near her right hip and she did suffer a very temporary concussion when Liara brought her in. Beyond that…she was mostly fine everywhere else.” Chakwas replied, as the three stayed in the med-bay, looking toward the girl, as she slept peacefully.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(Meanwhile…)_  
At around the same time, Jyn was simply looking at the kids messing with their chef, looking at the memorial wall with a bit of fondness.

_“Jyn.”_ A voice in her head had said, scaring Jyn half to death.

“Who’s there?” She whispered, taking out her Truncheon Surge.

The voice sighed heavily, before it replied with, _“The old man who saved you. I want to talk to you about a few things. Considering Shepard is too busy talking about Aelita in the med-bay, this’ll give us some time to…talk about the state of the universe's and…well, I might have to admit something to you. Personally, I’d originally wanted to keep you on the dark about anything…but, it seems that new…revelations have arrived. Meet me in the POD.”_

“The what?” Jyn whispered, being glad that Ash wasn’t there to look at her with her menacing look.

_“The same place you bloody have always been, Erso!”_ The man replied in her head.  
  
Jyn sighed heavily as she made her way to the Port Observation Deck, where she looked to EDI, who was at the door in her new body.  
“EDI…do you mind locking the doors, and leaving me to myself?” Jyn asked, only for EDI to give what looked like a puzzled look. “But why? Are you in pain?”

“No…just want to think about some things.” Jyn had replied, the two of them giving a long awkward pause.

“Of course, Jyn. Notify me on that terminal (she pointed to a small terminal near the door) if you need one of us.” EDI replied, walking out of the room, leaving Jyn in there by herself. The green circle on the door notifying that it was open became red, notifying that it was locked tight.

“Alright, old man, I’m here.” Jyn said out to the voice.

“Good, Erso.” The old man replied, walking out behind from some sort of portal. Jyn, of course, was frightened by the fact that she was jumpscared, and jumped back to the couch nearby, pulling out her M-6 Carnifex and nearly shot the old man. “For the Empire’s sake, would you mind not coming out behind me?” She asked, the old man chuckling.

“Well, you’ve certainly seen better days.” He replied. “Personally, I’d rather be called something other than ‘old man’. Gives me a bit of a headache considering my kids call me ‘Uncle’ as if I was some rich old guy that’s going to die soon.”  
“Well, you never mentioned a name, so…” Jyn had mentioned, a smug smile on her face, as the man cleared his throat.  
“Well then…” he says, grabbing one of the many random drinks at the mini-bar, and began chugging some of it. “…I’m…Doctor Monty.”  
“Ok, doc…” Jyn replies, her smug smile turning more snigger.  
“Well…it’s better than ‘old man’, Erso.” Monty had chuckled, moving his head back to the former Rebel. “So…back to the topic at hand.”  
The two of them sat down by the couches facing the vast darkness of space. Awkward silence followed for a small amount of time before Jyn spoke up with, “So…what were you trying to talk to me about?”  
“Oh, right!” Monty had said, before pulling out some sort of circular device. Originally, Jyn would think that it looked like the holograms she had back in her universe. Of course…that was wrong, when a map of the Milky Way appeared. “Look…it’ll take a while to explain everything…so I’ll give you the short version.”

He expanded the map so it showed thousands of bigger galaxies across the entire room.  
“No one exactly knows how the universe looks, so I just made them look like big galaxies because I felt like it.” Monty began talking, him hitting something on the map. Hundreds of red dots appeared across all the big galaxies.

“About…ah, I’ll give it four billion years ago, there was one species. The first life forms known as the Apothicons. Squid people, basically, who evolved from unknown locations. Anyways, they happened to reap upon the galaxy in a similar way to the Reapers now. Except…unlike the Reapers, there was an uncountable number of them. They terrorized the multiverse, and gave any new intelligent species a choice; conform to their wants and needs, becoming a subservient race…or be wiped out of existence.. Most species chose the latter option…Anhrias, Garruions, Laquashians…all wiped out of existence in a matter of years. And that Summoning Key I gave you…THAT was their power source.”  
“Wait…so the thing you gave me was…” Jyn began to ask, only for Monty to interrupt with, “…And still is the most powerful object in the multiverse. The Apothicons had no leader. But their most powerful, Shailiah-Kaborgwauith used the key to become immortal during his fights. He also used it to boost his troops; even to possess the dead to become his servants. And then all that changed.”  
He waited for a bit, a look of sadness approaching his face. “One day, about one and a half billion years ago, there were the creation of a species…called the Leviathans. They kidnapped hundreds of thousands of the Apothicons; turned them into spies, splinter and sleeper cells…and when the time was right? They struck. The Leviathans had took the Summoning Key away from the Apothicons and sealed them away in the multiversal equivalent of purgatory. After that? They slaughtered every one but two of those Apothicons; created a new universe, far away from the rest of the multiverse, and placed us on opposite spectrums, at different times.”

“Wait…you said, ‘us’? Does that mean your…” Jyn was about to say, only for Monty to again interrupt with, “Yes…I’m one of the last two surviving Apothicons. Actually, the only surviving Apothicon, now. The other one was the Shadow Man, who created the Keepers to…actually… that’s another story for when we aren’t in the middle of a multiversal war. Let’s get back to the topic at hand.”

“Now…the Shadow Man had the Summoning Key before I had four idiotic blokes take the Key and kill him. However, by that point, the Shadow Man had already fucked everything up in the multiverse. Sometimes, there are these…rifts. Rifts that transport people to random places at the time, no matter where they are. Basically, consider it similar to time rifts.” Monty explained.

“I’m so confused. Would you mind giving me the version that dosen’t include my head almost exploding?” Jyn had smugly replied, Monty sighing.

“Basically, portals appear at random times across random places. Reason that happened is because the Shadow Man wiped out the DC and Marvel multiverse a few years before. It just so happened that, strangely, a rift appeared on Eden Prime not too long ago.” He explains more clearly.

“So…” Jyn had wanted the doc to continue, waiting for any further explanation.

“I want you to investigate the place.” Monty replied, looking toward the portal. “I better get going. Wouldn’t want the kids to wonder where their uncle’s been.”

As Monty returned though the portal, Jyn simply was confused as hell.

“At least the doctor actually told me what to do.” She thought, going up to the terminal and unlocking the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait; you want to join me?” Shepard asked. “What about the kids?”

“Kahlee said she’ll handle them just fine. Also convinced a few biotic friends of mine to take of them. Plus…Kahlee says that she knows how I am.” Jack replies, a smile on her face.

“I mean, if you really want to do this…” Riley had responded, only for Joker to intervene via comms.

“Commander, just jumped to the Widow Relay. Citadel is ETA 10 minutes.” He said.

“Hey Joker…guess who’s gonna stay on this ship and make your life hell?” Jack asked, a wide grin on her face as Joker simply cringed at the thought of having Jack back on the ship.  
“So…um….Commander, um…where do you want to go next, you know…after the Citadel?” Joker asked.  
As soon as he said that, a message popped up on Shepard’s terminal, Traynor notifying Shepard of the instance.

The message read,

_Commander Shepard,_   
_The Alliance had found some new data on Eden Prime. It is VITAL that you get there ASAP. Cerberus may be on to us and it may be beneficial to the Crucible. Details are enclosed below.  
-Admiral Hackett._

  
“Joker, drop off the students, then make a jump to the Exodus Cluster, ASAP. Traynor, anything unusual about the message?” Shepard commanded.

“No, Riley; everything seems nominal. Doesn’t look like anything Cerberus could pull.” Traynor replied.

“Alright…time to kick some ass!” Jack replied, heading to the elevator. She had thought, “Why does going to Eden Prime feel…so familiar?" 

\-------------( )------------------( )------------------( )--------------( )-------------( )-------------

**_“Be advised; subjects G-2 and G-7 have escaped; all Cerberus personnel to battle stations.”_** The VI had blurted out, as the entire facility on Purgatory was in lockdown. Two Cerberus soldiers (Assault Troopers to be specific) rushed to the cell, seeing how it was possible.

“Wait; who the hell are these subjects?” One of them asked.  
  
“Were you even paying attention when the Illusive Man went over everything?” The other had asked in a somewhat annoyed mood.

“No; started hearing some kind of voice in my damn head; like as if it was trying to literally dig itself into my brain or something.” The first soldier replied.

They arrived at the cell, as the second soldier punched a few things into the console nearby.

The door opened…and that was seen was a giant yellow-like portal, that seemed to have sucked everything in. This was only seen for a couple seconds before the portal disappeared. The two soldiers simply stood in silence, shaking a bit out of fear. After a while, other Cerberus soldiers came and saw the soldiers shaking in fear. A Centurion walked up to the duo of Assault Troopers, trying to make them talk.  
“What the hell is going on, soldier?” He asked.  
The first soldier simply turned to the Centurion. “Who’s gonna tell the Illusive Man that they escaped?”

\--------( )------------( )-------------( )----------  
(Eden Prime, nearly 12 hours later)

**“HUMANITY’S PERFECTION BEGINS HERE. THIS MULTIVERSE WILL BE OURS. WE WILL…”** a bug-like creature, parts of it growing brightly yellow and gold had yelled it, other bug-like creatures (without the glowing parts) surrounding him. This, however was interrupted by an arrow with a punching bag on its front hitting the glowing bug in the face.

“You know, for a giant bug, you sure do talk a lot.” A man had said, a bow and arrow out, electricity arcing within the arrow. He had a green suit on, an small arrow emblem attached to the top right of his suit. He had some sort of eye mask on his…well, eyes, and had an full orange beard on.

**“OLIVER QUEEN; YOUR ARROWS ARE FUTILE AGAINST OUR ARMOR. I, HARBINGER, WILL PERFECT YOUR SPECIES WITH THE COLLECTORS, NO MATTER IF YOU ARE MAN OR WOM…”** Harbinger had warned the Green Arrow, before a massive sound wave emanated, blowing a few of the Collector’s heads off, others Collectors being stripped of their weapons.

“Rule Number One of us humans; Don’t piss off any woman.” Green Arrow had replied, as a young woman in mostly black (along with blond hair) came along, looking to Arrow while making a fighting stance, Alliance and civilian soldiers making their way to them.

“Ollie, you think Connor’s gonna be okay?” She asks.

“Dinah…he’s going to be okay. Last time I checked, he was with that doctor back at base.” Green Arrow had replied.

“If you do say so, Ollie…” Dinah replied, as the Collectors who were alive (including Harbinger) made their way up, some grabbing their weapons, others prepared to melee their way forward. The soldiers ended up side by side with the Green Arrow and Black Canary.

“Alright; time to wipe out those bugs!” Green Arrow ordered, the soldiers and Collectors beginning to shoot each other, as the archer tackled his wife, the Canary to cover.

**“THEN IT WILL BE AN HONOR TO USE BOTH OF YOUR CORPSES AS SPECIMENS FOR FUTURE REAPER MINIONS.”** Harbinger had boasted, stealing a Collector’s Laser Rifle, taking down one of the Alliance soldiers easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p 
> 
> New War Assets Time!
> 
> War Assets:
> 
> Alliance-1225
> 
> Kahlee Sanders- 50
> 
> Being one of the only surviving Alliance officials during the evacuation of Grissom Academy, Sanders has been more than willing to work on the Crucible. She's also been helping in attempting to regain communication with any remaining fighting human colonies, as well as hat of Anderson's forces on Earth. 
> 
> David Archer- 50 
> 
> After being rescued from Project Overlord in August of 2185 by Commander Shepard, David was transferred to Grissom Academy, where he eventually was brought into care in healing his wounds and helped alleviate any possible mental disease. He has been reassigned after the evacuation of Grissom Academy to help out with the Crucible, his experience being tormented by Cerberus helping out. Perhaps his ability to talk with the Geth could be useful in the future...
> 
> Biotic Artillery- 75
> 
> With Jack joining Commander Shepard onboard the SSV Normandy, the Grissom Academy students have been placed in the back lines of the war, providing massive biotic strikes from afar. If necessary, they may provide barriers to protect medics and wounded soldiers in battle.
> 
> Companions- 225
> 
> Aelita Schaffer/Hopper/Stones- 25
> 
> Not much is known about her, although based on her unawarance of the Reapers or of any other species than human, it seems she's from a universe where space technology doesn't exist. However, she seems to have powers similiar to that of a biotic...maybe even beyond that. It's also believed that she could fly, although currently this hasn't been seen in action.
> 
> Jack/ Subject Zero- 25
> 
> After the destruction of the Alpha Relay in December of 2185 and the subsequent splitting of the Normandy crew, Jack had ended up being sent to Grissom Academy as a teacher. After the evacuation, she had returned to the Normandy SR-2 to help Shepard out in her multiversal mission. She's an unstable, but very powerful biotic human female.
> 
> Turian-30
> 
> Total War Assets- 1480
> 
> Allied forces minimal. Chances of success are near impossible.


	8. Collectors, New Faces And Nostalgia/ Priority: Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of DC’s former Justice League are found by the Alliance, Shepard ends up seeing the cycle before, and almost everyone gets smacked in the face with some nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was gone for 6 months. Again, as I mentioned before, I’m mostly busy with things and all. Don’t expect me to abandon this story any time in the future unless I explicitly state it. I know the burden of unfinished stories and I’m more than willing to make sure that this story dosen’t fall under that category. 
> 
> Anyways, without further adew, this is Chapter 8 of Mass Effect: Rebirth.

> “ETA to Eden Prime, one hour, Commander. You mind me asking why exactly we’re going there? I mean, last time I checked, the Exodus wasn’t exactly under threat from the Reapers yet. At least, that’s what Hackett told us. And I’d wouldn’t think Cerberus could’ve been there; would be too low, even for them.” Joker asked, Shepard being right behind the pilot in the cockpit of the Normandy.

“’Aren’t that low, Joker’? Last time I checked, attacking a school full of biotic kids is considered ‘reaching a new low’. Unless Cerberus had done something more ‘low’ that the Illusive Man never told us.” Shepard told Joker, mumbling the last part to herself.

“I mean, it’s strange; Hackett sending us to somewhere we’ve been before just to get a Prothean artifact? Without saying if there were any enemies on the ground? Seems a bit…off to me. I mean, after the whole Alpha Relay thing…” Joker began to say to Shepard, before the door to the cockpit opened, revealing Liara, who had a datapad in her hand.

“Shepard…if you have some time, can we…talk privately?” She asked Shepard, for which the Commander simply replied with, “Yeah, Liara…I’ll be fine with that.”

The asari left, Shepard looking back to Joker.

“I trust Hackett. I mean, he did lead us to the Crucible on Mars, and at the very least understood why the hell I had to do what I did on Aratoht.” She told Joker, for which he shook his head no, as Shepard walked out of the cockpit.

“I’d believe your statement to be fully true, Jeff.” EDI had told Joker, said pilot looking to the unshackled AI.

“Wait, you seriously believe me? I’d thought that with everyone else not…” Joker began to say, before EDI proceeded to interrupt him.

“Your statement is true. About the belief that this entire situation is possibly a trap. I had launched a few probes toward our destination, in hopes of finding any form of hostility, with the support of Doctor T’Soni.” She had told Joker, who made a puzzled face…although he was interested in what they found.

“So…what exactly did you find from there?” He asked EDI.

“Well…” the AI began to say.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“…we spotted energy readings, and potential elements that have similar matchings to the Collectors.” Liara had explained to Shepard and Jack, who was with them. They just so happened to be in the armory. Cortez and their newcomer, Aelita, were busy helping to patch up anything that was wrong with the Kodiak they were taking; James and Ashley were busy prepping and checking weapons for anything that could’ve been amiss or wrong with their weapons.

And in the middle of it all, Jyn was just plain confused on what to do, as she stared longingly at her own Treacheon Surge, as if the weapon…reminded her of something close to her.   
“How the hell is that possible? Last time I checked, we blew out the Collector base up; big explosion and all! Then again…you exactly weren’t there when we did that, didn’t you Blue?” Jack had asked Liara, who proceeded to raise an eyebrow.

“Even though I was not there, does not mean that I know what happened there, Jack. Or should I say…Jennifer.” Liara he told Jack, the biotic almost on the verge of giving a retort back, when the ship shook suddenly.

“What was that, Joker?” Shepard asked, the pilot replying with, “Turbulence, Commander. Little asteroid hit us, I think. Not too much damage to the shields yet.”

“I’m guessing this is our time to leave then, Commander? Kodiak’s all ready to go.” Cortez had told her, Aelita nodding in response.

“Good; I’m guessing all of us are ready to go, then?” Shepard asks the people around the room. Ashley saluted in response, James responded with a, “Hell yeah!”, Liara and Jack simply smiled…

And Jyn? Well…

“Wait, what?” She asks, looking around the room, breaking her focus on her Surge, with everyone staring at her.

“You ready, Jyn?” Shepard asked her.

“Oh…yeah, I’m ready.” She told them, as they began loading onto the Kodiak.

As they were doing so, Shepard walked up to Cortez and Aelita, looking toward the pink-haired young woman.

“Aren’t you coming, Aelita?” She asked her.

The biotic-like woman nodded her head yes, as she whispered something to Cortez, the man chuckling in response.

The seven proceeded to enter the Kodiak, followed by Cortez, who had a smile on his face as he entered the Kodiak.

———————————————————

_(On the ground…)_

The sound of gunfire was heard, along with the screams of dying Collectors and humans alike, as the firefights continued across Eden Prime, albeit farther away from where they originally were, near an abandoned Cerberus dig site.   
  
“Sir; we can’t keep up against these things; there’s too many of them!” One of the Alliance soldiers had yelled, a lot of Abominations, and Collector Soldiers slowly pushing back Green Arrow and Black Canary’s resistance, the glowing alien from before not being sighted in the area.

“Just…keep up! Hopefully, whoever your leaders are, they’ll come; kinda like how Bats did for us.” Green Arrow had stayed, firing a scatter arrow above the Collectors, which split into 30 or so smaller arrows, all pelting down on the Collectors below. Although some of the Abominations were destroyed, the Collectors only flinched at the arrows, continuing to move forth toward the slowly dwindling group, firing some more of their weapons toward the group.

“Everyone, Head back toward the dig site; we’ll regroup and rearm there!” Oliver Queen has told the group, as his wife Dinah released a sonic scream, blowing the Collectors back, as they ran toward the town behind them.

————————————————————

_(Over Eden Prime, across the town…)_

The Kodiak landed right at the edge of the town, Shepard and Ashely being the first ones getting out.

“Three years, huh?” Riley had asked Ashley, who looked around in nostalgia.

“Yeah…I remember when you and Kaidan were searching for that Prothean Beacon. Along with that Turian Spectre.” Ashley had began saying.

“Nihlus. He was…stubborn. But without him, we wouldn’t have gotten advanced warning that Saren was betraying us. Or…well, being indoctrinated later on down the line.” Riley had said to herself, James and Liara coming out next.

“Strange. No Alliance presence was spotted here when EDI launched those probes, and with Collector energy here…” Liara began whispering to herself.

“I smell a trap, Lola. Place feels a bit off.” James had simply stated, Jack, Jyn and Aelita being the last ones off the ship, as they looked around their surroundings.

“Where exactly is this; looks vaguely like Earth…at least what little I got to see of it.” Jyn had asked Shepard.

“Eden Prime; pretty much the closest planet to Earth here in the Milky Way…least as a garden world. Why do you ask?” She asks, Aelita looking around as well.

“It reminds me of Earth too…” Aelita had began to say, before she sniffles, James coming quickly to comfort her.

“There, there, my chica. I don’t exactly know what happened to you…but we’ll need to make sure that you’re okay before going forward.” James had told them, before looking toward Shepard. “I’ll stay here with the pretty lady. Make sure she’s alright. You guys can go ahead and start moving.”

“Alright, Vega. I trust you…” Shepard had told them, everyone jumping down the stairs that were leading into the main town, except for Jyn, who stood back for a moment, looking at Aelita.

She was reminded of something from her own time, back when she was at the jail on Wobani…

———————————————

_(Imperial Prison, Wobani, 2 BBY)_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sounds of water pattered in accused rebel Jyn Erso’s little jailroom. She had been sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. It had been nearly a year since she was sent there under many crimes. Arson. Accused for smuggling Imperial equipment.

Basically, being a thorn in the Imperial’s side.

Then again, that’s what happens when you leave your home to stop the same tyrant-like Galactic Empire from potentially getting away with supplies that formerly belonged to civilians.

She simply looked down to the concrete floor, her blue prison slacks beginning to get wet as a result from the excess water in the prison. She looked out the jail cell from her bed, only to see rows and rows of prisoners, all wearing the same blue slacks, but being of various species. Stormtrooper guards walked by the rows, armed with their E-11 Blaster Rifles, should any of the many prisoners try to do something suspicious.

“Hey.” Someone had said across from her, a feminine British accent evident

She looked up…and it happened to be a young woman. An aviator jacket, some strange flag stitched onto her right shoulder of her pocket. Along with orange pants, it seemingly screamed Coruscant garb. But, it didn’t look like anything she or any Imperial person she knew would wear…especially in a prison like this.

“Who are y…?” She begins to ask out loud, before the man from before placed a hand right on top of her mouth, Jyn fighting back with a punch to the face, the woman seemingly taking the punch, rubbing her jaw.

“Ow….remind me never to surprise people again…or try to test out the Slipstream on different worlds…” the woman said, Jyn seemingly confused by the whole thing.

“…who are you? Some…figment of my imagination?” Jyn asked, clearly thinking that this was some form of illusion.

“…I think so. Last time I remember doing this, it ended with me going to some universe with dragons, and elves, and knights! And this cute little pet….” She began saying, before realizing Jyn had no clue what half of what Tracer said was.

“…Anyways, I don’t know. Name’s Tracer, love!” The Brit told Jyn, raising a hand.

Jyn took it cautiously, ready to take the hand, when a beeping sound was heard.

“Ooo! Wonder what that could mea…” Tracer began to say, before a bright light flashed the tow of them.

Jyn had woken up from her slumber, finding herself back in the Imperial jail on Wombani.

“Must’ve ate something bad today.” She told herself, heavily sighing as she waited for the hours to pass until lunch.

—————————————————————  
  
_(Back on Eden Prime, 2186)_

She seemed to be daydreaming, as Jack waved her hand over Jyn’s face, James and Aelita seemingly relaxing inside the Kodiak along with Cortez.   
  
“Hey, dipshit; you still with us?” The biotic asked, Jyn shaking out of her previous memory.

“I’m fine; I’m fine.” Jyn had told the biotic, Jack shaking her head horizontally, and sighing.

“The others had went ahead and did some reconnaissance up ahead. Blue mentioned that someone was attempting to dig up some type of pod here; I guess we might as well see what type of shit we can get into now, huh?” The Psychotic Biotic had told her, Jack cracking her knuckles, Jyn flipping her Truncheon out with her along with the stolen E-11 she got from Grissom.

“Ready as ever.” She says, the two of them going after Shepard.

————————————————————

_(Up ahead…)_

Shepard and Liara seemed to be near the dig site, Ashley watching their flanks with her M-8 Avenger, incendiary rounds armed to her should they need it.

“Strange…nobody’s here.” Shepard had said suspiciously, Liara and Ashley nodding in agreement.

“I’d think your Hispanic friend might be right; this might’ve been an attempt to lure us here…why, though?” Liara asked Shepard, before she began to have some kind of headache, Ashley rushing over to see if Shepard needed help.

She looked up ahead at a pod and saw a static screen.

But her head? It told her something much different…

———————————————————————————-

_(Eden Prime, 50,000 years ago…)_

Reapers crash landed on some futuristic-like city, devastating the populace there, almost like some form of apocalypse was on them, in a very similar fashion to the Reaper’s attack on Earth.

In other words, the Prothean Empire was collapsing form the Reapers.

Shepard was trying to focus on such visions of the past, the memory somehow being corrupted in a way.

Reapers completely decimating the Protheans.

And in the middle of it all, she was able to focus directly on a specific Prothean.

With other Protheans like him, the four-eyed big pointed some sort of unidentified Rifle form his personnel, firing at what Shepard could’ve guessed were freshly-made indoctrinated Collectors, as they charged straight toward the Protheans, one of which got shot in the arm.

The Prothean that she was focusing on seemed to possess advanced biotic abilities, as he was easily able to lift multiple Collectors above the ground, and throw them against the wall, effectively killing them. He then fired a massive biotic shockwave, throwing off all the Collectors and seemingly disabling them for a moment.

However, he knew that the Shockwave wasn’t going to last them very long.

So, they specifically began to retreat, Collectors pouring toward their direction.

A Prothean VI by the looks of it, seemingly looked toward the Prothean Shepard was focusing on.

“Seal the bulkheads!” The Prothean in the middle yelled in English (Shepard guessed that due to her having the warnings given by the Protheans in both 2183 and 2185 stuck in that rain of hers, she thought that she could understand Prothean, to the point where it could’ve been translatable to English.)

“Sealing bulkheads..” The VI said, the doors quickly closing in front of the three Protheans.

While one rushed to check on the injured soldier, the soldier from before looked out up ahead, debris, fires, and pods similar to the one in Shepard’s day scattered all about. The Prothean stared almost forlorn at the sight of his people’s downfall.

He seemed to then return to the neutral, battle-hardened face he had at the beginning, turning to the Prothean VI from before.

“How many people are left?” The Prothean has asked the VI.

“Reapers have killed approximately 300,000 lifepods, Commander.” The VI told the Prothean in its monotone voice, the Prothean opening the pod near him to reveal one of his deceased bretheren.

“A third of our people.” The Protean mumbles, deeply somber at the charred remains of his kind being shown before him.

As he was taking out the body, the VI reappeared in front of him, seemingly staring toward Javik.   
  
“Warning: the northern bulkhead can not be sealed.” The VI had warned them, the Prothean breathing deeply within its green nostrils.

“Then we send all our forces to the north.” He states, the memory fading out.

————————————

_(Eden Prime, present day)_

Riley’s headache seemed to recede from her head, as she was comforted by Liara.

“What…what was that?!” Shepard yelled in utter frustration, not expecting a sudden thing such as that.

“I…I honestly don’t know. But if it has something to do with the Protheans…” Liara began to say, before a lot of growls were heard from near the dig site, as Collectors poured out for where they came form.

Ashely proceeded to shoot some of them in hopes of dwindling their numbers, but they seemed to keep coming…well, that was until multiple of them received headshots while the rest were pulled into a Singularity, courtesy of Jyn and Jack respectively.

“Ask questions later, kick some ass right now.” Was all Jack said, Shepard getting up and grabbing her M-15 Vindicator Assault Rifle and joined the ladies, shooting their way past any Collector in their way.

———————————————————————— 

_(A couple blocks away, a few minutes later...)_

Black Canary…well, let’s be honest here, she was getting tired of screeching her sonic cry, heavily breathing after doing such to a bunch of Collectors, throwing them back into the walls of an nearby building.

“Shit, shit, shit…” she kept repeating to herself, running into a nearby building, locking the door.

She found bodies of men seemingly in clothing reminiscent of her original captors. A gun was placed on the table next to one of the dead bodies, it being evident that the Collectors had gotten to them, and most likely left in search of others humans to kill off, or indoctrinate.

“What the hell happened to this place?” She whispered to herself, being reminded that Green Arrow was fighting with the majority of the surviving Alliance forces and resistance in the colony, with Dinah secretly cutting her way through the colony and away from the majority of their forces.

“Ollie said I was the more daring one. Guess that’s true.” She whispers to herself, walking up to the weapon, it being a M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol.

She was about to grab the pistol, until a gun was pointed toward the back of her head, Canary slowly raising her hands up.

“I think I found someone!” Jyn had yelled out to her fellow comrades, who were just a couple buildings away.

“God damn Cerberus…” she had said, immediately turning around and kicking Jyn, sending the Rebel back.

“Why the hell does it always happen to be me?” Jyn had told herself, whipping out her Trucheon Surge, pointing it straight toward the Canary…well, that was until Shepard intervened.

“So this is the all holy Commander Shepard people were talking about? …Kinda expected her to be a little more… showy…you know, cape and all that type of shit I’d expect from Bats and them?” was all Canary had told Shepard, Shepard looking on in confusion. “What’s going on here Erso? She Cerberus?” Shepard had asked.

“Do I look like I’m with them?” Canary had asked Shepard, pointing to their dead corpses.

Jyn sighed, realizing that just because someone was wearing some combination of yellow and black, didn’t mean they belonged to Cerberus. Both her and Canary looked to Shepard, as the sound of some type of attack was going, Cortez going over Shepard and Jyn’s comms.

“Commander, we’ve got a problem.” Cortez began to explain.

“What is it, Cortez; kind of busy here.” Shepard explained, annoyed that the whole operation was taking a bit TOO long for her liking…especially with the Collectors in tow here.

“Ma’am...a ship sent me this translation…” Cortez began to say, “…Run, Rebel scum.”

And that would be one of many days that Jyn Erso,( former Rebel, current revived Alliance operative), that she’d wish to not be here right now.

_(To be continued...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep; splitting Ashes to Ashes into three parts. And don’t worry, important choices are still coming up.
> 
> Anyways, as I’ve mentioned, before, all honest criticism is welcome. I need it.


	9. (Canon): Forewarning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning of the coming war is sent to the most unexpected of people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mini-chapter focusing on another universe. A hint on what’s to come and specifically what exactly could happen in the coming chapters. The second part of From Ashes and the next chapter of Diary of an Admiral is still under works, so be ready to see that in the coming days. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any respective franchise. RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. All other franchises and characters belong to their respective companies/ persons.

Around her was nothing but ash. A black and white forest, surrounding her. The sounds of the unknown echoed around the woman, as explosions rang on in the background. Voices, some familiar, but most not so, were whispered uttered gibberish around her, the environment seemingly giving a mood of…well, death.

However, the woman, cloaked in a red dress, with bright glowing yellow lines on said dress didn’t want this.

Cinder Fall just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

And then, the dreaded sound of a child was heard, as said child rushed to her left.

Deciding that she would, and that this was probably the only way out of her nightmare, she followed the boy.

Everything seemed to, for the most part, to slow down…everything was running at a literal snail’s pace.

Around her, the environment began to warp, transform. The trees began to twist and turn like a horrible transition, the whispers into cries and wails of help, and all it left was Cinder feeling as if she had felt Salem’s wrath.

Now? She knew where she was.

Vale. The day that she had been waiting for. A future in which her plan had succeeded. The Grimm and White Fang, combined with hacked Atlas Paladins and such, were surrounding teams RWBY and JNPR. Team CFVY was about to be over run by Grimm. Roman Torchwick and his ‘business partner’, Neopolitan, we’re inside the Atlas flagship, hijacking the Atlas forces like madmen.

Perhaps maybe she was seeing that she would finally get her wish and gain the Fall Maiden Powers. Professor Ozpin was on one knee, looking up to Cinder in a defiant type of way. He wasn’t gonna give up until either the new Fall Maiden was dead, or until he and his Hunters and Huntresses were dead.

Time seemed to return to normal, as she pulled out a flaming bow and arrow, pointing the tip of the arrow straight toward Ozpin’s heart. She thought she had all. She was going to finally win!

And then, a sound was heard. A Unknown, terrifying sound of destruction.

_“Reap what you sow…”_ was whispered into Cinder’s ear, a bodiless voice in a sea of voices around her head. Instantly, a giant, 500 meter mechanical squid landed on the edge of town…

And immediately, the Atlas flagship exploded, and was vaporized in a matter of seconds.

“Didn’t exactly need Roman and Neo after this was over. Who cares.” Cinder had thought to herself, clearly not caring about her two former cohorts.

That was, until it proceeded to target and wipe the Grimm out in the area.

Now she was worried. Why would these really big machines wiping out both Grimm and humans respectively. However, the Atlas robots…

Now that was a different story.

They began sparking multiple times across their body, clearly either being destroyed on the inside.

Or that their guns instead redirected toward both Cinder and team RWBY…

They were being overloaded. Something was controlling them, and considering that the flagship was down, making it almost impossible for the robots to aim their weapons, less function as a whole. Unless they were indoctrinated by a Reaper.

_“Your leaders cannot prevent what is coming.”_ That Same whispering voice told Cinder in her ear, the robots taking down team RWBY and JNPR almost anti-climatically. Eventually however, their bodies began to crack and break in…unexpected places. Spikes fired out of the ground, piercing them straight through the stomach, rising at least a few feet or so above Cinder. Soon, they were quickly pulsed with some type of energy, before the spikes let them go, their lifeless bodies dropping cold on the ground…or so the Fall Maiden thought.

They rose back from their few seconds of death…except for one key difference. Their skin had become more pale. Mechanical. Purple streaks went across their face and body, their teeth more jagged than before. A word whispered into her, as for the first time in her life…

  
…Cinder Fall was scared for her life.

_“…Husks…”_

  
Instantly, the Huskified Yang Xiao-Long charged toward the false Fall Maiden, Cinder pulling out her bow and arrow, redirecting the shot toward Yang’s heart, which it proceeded to puncture straight past her normal Aura and straight into whatever heart she had left, the former heavy of Team RWBY disappearing in a flurry of ash.

Despite that one quick death, unfortunately, she did not notice that all the other huskified cast were coming after the Maiden, and proceeded to piled onto the floor by the Huskified Hunters and Huntresses in-training. They began to gnaw at her, ripping out whatever they can. As Cinder simply watched and screamed in pain, she saw around her, almost as time had slowed.

Her ‘teammate’, Emerald Sustrai, was being blasted into pieces of blood and gore by some type of rancid type of Reaper bug, whilst her other companion Mercury Black was being shot endlessly by what seemed to be a disgusting mix of some unknown species with a human, firing weapons out of their arms in a constant stream of plasma shots.

She looked up, trying to use her Maiden powers to take out any of them. Unfortunately, it would prove to be a mistake, her right arm being ripped by one of the Huskified members of JNPR, Cinder actually screaming in pain, her body rising sharply in temperature.

As her vision faded to black due to the loss of blood, that same whispering voice said two words. Two words that would lead to her and the rest of Remnant being saved from these monsters. Allow her to be free from Salem’s control. But also would allow another thing…it would allow her to have a second chance. A second chance to allow others to not be like her. All with two words that she’s have to uphold.

_“Find Shepard….”_

—————————————————————

Cinder Fall would’ve awaken with messy hair, onto a bed that had a few particularly nasty charred parts.

She’d remember where she was; outside Mount Glenn, her subordinates waiting for orders on what to do. The Vytal Festival was in a few weeks, and Salem wanted Vale burned to the ground. Cinder growled at the thought, the False Fall Maiden looking at herself as she thought back to the dream she had earlier. It felt so real…she knew that this wasn’t just a Dream. It was a vision, to the future. A future that take her and the entirety of Remnant. Salem might survive…not many others though. Including herself, and the little brat she came to know as Ruby Rose.

However, those last two words from the vision echoed in her head…

“Find….Shepard.” She repeated slowly to herself, beginning to heavily breathe.

“Find Shepard.” She repeated once more, this time wanting to remember it in her head. Whoever this Shepard was to her, she was gonna find her, and stop these ‘Reapers’ from killing her. And everyone else, of course, but mostly her.

Even if it meant teaming up with the stupid girl she had fought at the CCTV.

She heavily sighed, and walked out the door.

She did have an academy to spy, after all.

 

  



	10. Ashes to Ashes Part II/ The Lonely Visitor(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate on Eden Prime, an old alien re-emerges, and Doctor Monty ends up getting yet another visitor onto the Perfect World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Let’s just say I didnmt realize how busy I was, and thus a few days turns into two-three weeks. Heavily apologize for that. Anyways, on with the show! I mean, fanfic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in this. They belong to their respective franchises.

Sipping tea. When the threat of the entire multiverse is at hand, with the threat that every single organic being is being wiped out in the first cycle of multiversal extinction, what does a person do in the Perfect World?

Sip tea.

Doctor Monty stood up from his chair, seemingly sighing.

He then began to speak, placing the tea down on a nearby table.

“Samantha! Samantha, come down here for a moment!” Monty yelled, the floor creaking as he walked through his house.

Soon, a little girl began approaching the older man. With black hair wrapped up in a ponytail, and the addition of little duck pajamas.

“Yes, Uncle Monty?” She asked him, for which Monty simply smiled, especially when in the background, the sound of other children playing in the background.

“I want you to be a dear and go get some breakfast for you and the kids. You two just woke up and yet your playing; might as well eat something while you’re at it.” Monty tells the girl, for which she nodded and ran toward the kitchen. Monty himself opened the door, revealing the faint sunrise coming over the horizon. He sat on the bench, contemplating.   
  
“And here, to think that after I sent those blasted four bimbos away after the cycle was over, and not even a month later, I have to worry about the Reapers gaining awareness of the multiverse. I mean, I honestly still don’t know about whether Erso was right for the job. Sure, unexpectedly we got Aelita Hopper as a result of an Apothicon Rift and just plain luck, but sheesh…I think I might’ve put too much of a burden on Ms. Erso. Council of the Tenth is gonna have my ass if Erso isn’t alive when the Reapers are through (IF the Reapers are done for; there was no suggesting that the multiverse could stop them).” He thought within his complex mind, the sun striking his face.

“If only they knew just how all this started…” he thought to himself, almost feeling bad for Shepard and them.

“Now…time to get some ACTUAL rest.” he thinks to himself, retiring back to his abode for some ‘well-deserved’ R&R.

—————————————————————

_(Back on Eden Prime…)_

To say that Jyn was both pissed off and scare would be an offense to the word. In fact, she was more than that. Both frightened to all hell of the possibility that he lived…but pissed off that he got to live, while her other friends died the way that they did.

She might’ve thought it was a mistranslation. Perhaps Cortez might’ve gotten it wrong.

“Hey…um…girl…are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Canary tells Jyn, the Rebel getting her focus back.

“Y-Yeah. Alive, I think.” She tells them, Shepard looking on in a small bit of confusion.

“Well then…” she tells them, before a second message popped up from Cortez.

“Ma’am, I’ve gotten a second message from this man. Says something about…” Cortez began to say, before the line went dead. This proceeded to spook the three, most of all Jyn, who ran out of building to see the horrifying apperance of the Collectors once more. Only with one major difference…

The giant purple floating…thing with a barrier on it.

A Praetorian type of Collector, in other words.

And it was being controlled by Harbinger.

**“Shepard.”** The voice boomed out.

Riley walked up to the Praetorian, a few Frag grenades in the back of her armor if things went wrong. “Harbinger…The Reaper who forced me to destroy Aratoht.” She tells them, almost with a…personal anger in her voice.

**“You had only forced this upon yourself, Shepard. Your burden is too great for just yourself to handle alone.”** Harbinger tells them, both Jyn and Canary stepping up.

“Which is why she isn’t doing it alone. She has me.” Jyn tells the Reaper-controlled Praetorian.

“And She has me. And them.” Canary points to a few blocks away, where Green Arrow would be with the remainder of the Eden Prime Resistance.

**“You arrogant fools will simply perish as a result** of your action…” the Harbinger-controlled Praetorian began telling them, before a massive Biotic/Concussive Explosion was fired, cracking the thick shell of the thing and forcing the Praetorian to crash into a nearby building,

“You forget us, you buggy dipshit?! Or were you too busy rubbing your own damn ass in victory!” Jack yelled out, her biotics fully armed, as she was alongside Ashley.

“Don’t worry; we’ve got this one Commander. You three go ahead; Liara said she’d rendezvous with you up ahead.” Ashley tells them, Shepard nodding before the three women ran past them, leaving just the other two fighting the Praetorian.

**“You dare defy…”** he began to say once more, a less powerful Shockwave smashing into his shell, as the Praetorian proceeding to glow a white-ish hue around itself.

“Oh, hiding behind your little barrier, aren’t you, you coward?” Jack asked mockingly, clearly itching to smash the Praetorian into little pieces, a big grin on her face.

“…why did I decide to do this?” Ashley stated, rolling her eyes as she raised her Avenger.

—————————————————

_(Meanwhile outside of Eden Prime’s orbit…)_

“Sir, I don’t think the Illusive Man would allow you to do that. He has HER for that you know.” A Cerberus soldier told Orson Krennic, as he stared out into the orbit of EdenPrime.

“I know, soldier. However, there’s someone I want to get rid of down there…and if these ‘Collectors’ aren’t going to kill her, then I might as well do it myself.” He tells them. “We’ll go on; get some soldiers down there and kill everyone onboard!” Krennic told the soldier, just before Krennic himself got poked straight into the back of his neck. He began feeling drowsy, utterly drowning in tiredness.

He released he was hit by a knockout needle.

“You little…” Krennic began to say, before dropping unconscious on the floor

The Illusive Man then contacted the soldier that did such.

“Is it done?” Was the simple question asked.

“Yes sir; it is done.” The soldier told him.

“Good; Krennic’s personal anger toward Jyn Erso was getting in the way of my own plans. Have him return to Cronos Station and have him under heavy supervision for the next week. I’ll contact you further instructions once that week has passed.” The Illusive Man told the soldier.

“Yes sir.” The soldier says, beginning to turn the modified Cerberus cruiser around to head back to Cronos Station.

———————————————————

“You guys alright? Don’t exactly want my wife to be pissed that I lost my men to a bunch of random bugs.” Green Arrow tells them, his soldiers cut down by half since the Collectors had first arrived on Eden Prime.  
  
“Sir; I’d think we should evacuate. Rest of the resistance isn’t doing much better in the other cities against Cerberus and the Collectors. Then again, neither is Cerberus.” One of the soldiers told him, just before the sound of shouting could be heard from nearby.

“Come on!” The Archer Yelled, leading his men throughout the ruined the city, until they eventually reached a Kodiak, as another soldier, most likely Hispanic by the looks of it, him in cover, a few Collector Troopers up ahead. Behind him, was what seemed to be a teenage girl. She had pink hair, and seemed to be some kind of humanoid elf. She was wearing weird armor for a normal human to be wearing.

“Wow, did Legolas happen to get loose since Battle of the Five Armies?” Green Arrow asked jokingly, before the Hispanic soldier sighed.

“This isn’t exactly the time for jokes, amigo; Collectors are on our asses like no tomorrow.” He tells them, some of the Alliance soldiers recognizing him.

“…Vega?” One of them asked.

“Yeah, amigo; now duck!” He shouted, releasing every round of M-79 Revenant ammo he had in the clip, quickly taking down 5 Collectors rapidly before one of them actually noticed his dead compatriots and proceeded to try and shoot the group. This proved futile however, when a pink ball of energy hit the Collector, vaporizing him quite rapidly.

Vega and Green Arrow both looked toward Aelita, who had continuously breathed in and out, hands shaking as her hand was reached out toward the now ashen Collector.

“…Holy crap, Lola, you did that?” James asked, only for Aelita to sigh.

“…Yes.” Was her response.

“Holy shit, haven’t seen that type of energy since Raven decided to try and take over the world…actually no, that was Trigon right? Eh, who cares, I’m getting too old for this anyways. Come on, Legolas and Vega; let’s go pester some bugs like no tomorrow!” Green Arrow Yelled, making his way toward where the pod was.

When the Alliance group/Arrow were out of earshot, James leaned toward Aelita.

“Angél…you sure you’re up for this? I…can understand if you still want to stay here. Mourn your amigos.” James had asked Aelita, who sniffled, as she stood up, looking at something on her wrist.

“…Yeah. Just…give me some time alone after this, please, Mister Vega?” Aelita has asked James politely, the man smiling.

“Just call me James, Angél…now, as the weird green man once said…let’s go kill some locos!” He Yelled, the two moving out from their original position.

They caught up with Green Arrow, who looked a bit confused at why they didn’t follow them. Though he just decided to stick with the idea that they were getting all their gear, as the group to where Shepard and co.were earlier.

—————————————————————————————————

After a lot of fighting and Collector killing, Shepard, Jyn, and Black Canary would eventually arrive at what seemed to…well, what used to be a command center. A heavily fortified one at that. All that was left was husks of turrets and the rotting corpses of Cerberus soldiers.

“Guess Cerberus got outmatched by them…not surprised, admittedly. Bastards deserved every single thing they had coming for them.” Canary mumbles to herself, staring at the corpses, as Liara was simply leaning against the entrance, Omni-tool being accessed.

“…no better than the Empire.” Jyn has whispered herself.

“Liara? Why’d you run off by yourself?” Shepard asked the Asari, as Liara had finally noticed the three ladies.

“I didn’t. I had the Lieutenant Commander and Jen…I mean, Jack, accompany me while you and Jyn looked for any signs of resistance. According to one of the soldiers that had survived the attack, this is apparently where they were trying to figure out the command code to open the pod. My guess…they didn’t find it.” The Asari explained.

“…Did you let the scientist go?” She asked.

Liara pointed to his dead corpse nearby, a hole seen where his face used to be.

“Jack was… very aggressive in her way of interrogation.” Liara had told Shepard, the other two women simply having their mouth agape. “Come, Shepard…Jyn…Dinah…we have a command code to receive.”

The Asari walked into the building almost like there wasn’t a literal massacre behind her, Shepard shortly following. The other two simply continued staring out toward the battlefield.

———————————————————————————

_(While Shepard is getting the command codes…)_

Outside the compound, Jyn and Dinah simply found a bench that somehow wasn’t completely devastated by the effects of the war around them, and sat down, both simply not wanting to talk; whether it’s to think, or to mourn…maybe it was both. Or it would be for a completely different reason.

Jyn simply didn’t think that things could…escalate. The last ‘life’ she had…it ended in all our tragedy. But she accepted it. Everyone would at least be happy together up in a place her father referred to as ‘The Force’. A place where all living beings would go to when they die. Chirrût was always one to keep speaking about the Force being one with him. And now? She was torn from that eternity of peace and dropped straight back in another war…an entire universe away. She wasn’t even sure she would see anyone again. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Doctor Monty; did the Rebellion win? Did the Empire win? Did ANYONE survive the Death Star blast at Scarif? Unfortunately, he instead dropped her in the middle of a human world; the birthworld of humanity, as it crumbled from a threat that was shoved in her head only five minutes before.

As for Dinah? Her concern were of those that died when the ‘Apothicon’ known as the Shadow Man wiped out two other multiverses at once. She was at least able to be captured, alongside her husband Oliver Queen; but as for her other friends; Batman, Nightwing, even Superman out of all things? All dead, the Shadow Man simply wiping the rest of their lives out of utter existence. And now here she was, in some far off universe, fighting for the fate of a third multiverse in the wake of her multiverse being wiped. She wanted to make sure every bit of Cerberus is wiped out of existence…and hope they could rescue whoever’s still alive. Kara Zor-El. Hal Jordan. Barry Allen. Even those from another wiped out multiverse that Cerberus had captured, like Natasha Romanov, or even Carol Danvers…

Finally, after a long silence, the two looked to each other, knowing exactly that they felt almost the exact same feeling. A feeling that’s existent within both their universes, where wars, whether civil or universal, were the most common thing since literal sliced bread.

They both had survivor’s guilt.

Both lost most, if not all their family and friends, and they had been stuck far away in another universe, not knowing the fates of those they left behind, if any.

Both of them were about to speak up when a Praetorian corpse crashed striaghtinto a nearby building, screaming as its body dissipates into nothingness, Jack seemingly having a really big grin on her face, with a trudging Ashley right behind Jack, the Alliance marine seemingly tired and shocked by the way she looked.

“Ah; missed the damn days when I could’ve done that!” She Yelled, laying on the grass that was there as if it was snow.

Ashley sighed and looked to Jyn. “I’d rather have tried and beat you up over what I just faced.” She said, Jyn giving almost a surprised look.

“Oh, please; I’ve heard about what happened. You two fought for, like, five minutes before Liara came up there and put you up into stasis for half an hour!” Jack had told her, laughing hysterically at what had happened earlier aboard the Normandy SR-2.

“Shut the hell up, Jack!” Both Jyn and Ashley yelled at the same time, before glaring at each other.

“…Did I miss something here?” Dinah had asked Jack, who was too busy laughing on the ground to worry about the potential third battle between the two women. Fortunately, this staring was stopped when Green Arrow, alongside James and Aelita showed up, supported by the 20 or so remaining Alliance marines they had left.

“Ollie!” Dinah yelled happily, rushing over to her husband, the two passionately kissing in front of the group.

Both Jyn and Ashley seemed mostly fine with it, though a little creeped out by the fact that they were watching it; Aelita smiled, while James was too busy dragging the Biotic up.

Soon, the sound of the door opened, Liara coming out with what seemed to a shaken Shepard, who seemed mildly…disturbed by what was in there.

Before anyone could walk up to the Commander, Liara put her hand up.

“The Commander’s Alright; she can open the pod up ahead. We need it.” The Asari told them, the rest simply going with the idea. Shepard eventually started mumbling something about ‘Reapers’ and ‘Protheans’, and whilst Liara tried to calm Shepard down, the group followed them, making their way trough the corpses of dead Collectors and Huskified humans, until they eventually reached the center of town, where the pod would’ve been.

“Strange…” Green Arrow told them, looking at something on his own stolen Omni-tool. “No Collectors spotted; I guess they started running for the hills, knowing how many we’ve taken out.”

“Or it’s a trap. Probably jammed communications, prevented anyone from knowing they’d come.” Jyn tells him, Canary smiling.

“Smart girl; see Ollie, this is how a person thinks; I think I’m starting to like you.” Canary tells Ollie, sending that last part to Jyn, as Shepard seemingly punched in something on the pod, said thing opening.

Inside the pod, seemingly thawing from almost 50,000 years of hibernation was a bug-like humanoid. He had 4 eyes, and seemingly wore some form of ancient dark red armor, with the addition of gold highlights. On top of him was most likely a Prothean rifle, looking vaguely similar to that of an M-8 Avenger rifle. Blue energy slowly surrounded him, confirming that this seemed to be a biotic.

“Prothean…” Shepard whispered, as said being got out of the pod in almost in a frenzied state, looking out around him, biotics flaring instantly, as everyone got out of the way of the Prothean, Liara warning them.

“Get out of the way; to us, it may be fifty thousand years, but to him, it’s almost like it’s been…”

—————————————————————————————————————————  
 _(46,680 BC, Eden Prime…)_

“…a few minutes ago! Victory, you can’t be serious! There’s still people in there!” Javik finished, yelling toward the Prothean VI, the sound of banging being heard from the door.

“They will be remembered in the coming future of our empire…the Reapers are about to enter this compound.” The VI had warned Javik, as the Prothean looked toward the door, where it seemed that the Reapers were close to entering through the blast door.

Knowing that, unfortunately, the VI was right, Javik looked toward the pod that his dead comrade was once, as he clambered into the pod, laying down on the pod’s surface, his eyes glowing a strange red as the pod slowly closing, as the last of the Prothean fighters engaged the Reaper Fighters above him.   
The portal finally closed, Javik simply staying silent, as he began to be cryogenically frozen.

“…You will be the voice of our people.” Victory tells him, the Prothean closing his eyes, trying to forget the deaths of his kind, taking his final breath for the next 48,866 years.

————————————————————————————————————————

_(September 2, 2186; Eden Prime)_

Javik simply stared out toward Eden Prime, seemingly looking as if he was forlorn.

As Black Canary and Green Arrow slipped out of the situation, and while the rest were simply rechecking ammo/ reloading/ saying a prayer or two, Liara and Riley approaches the Prothean.

Immediately, the Prothean turned around, placing his hands on Shepard’s head.

Instantly, noticing this…suspicious unfolding of a situation to say the least, Jack activated her biotics once more,while Jyn pulled out her E-11 and Trucheon, with Liara once again stopping either the Psychotic Biotic or the Rebel from getting any closer.

“Wait! He isn’t hurting her!” Liara Yelled, Javik mumbling something to Shepard, before letting go.

He stumbled for a little bit before looking around him in what seemed to be a face of utter shock.

Finally, he calmed down, looking toward the Normandy crew.

“Is there anyone else left?” He asked, Liara seemingly trying to hide away her old…tendency, should we say, as she simply stood with a smile.

“So..:you understand us?” Shepard asked, clearly confused by how the Prothean knew English.

“…Yes. But I asked a question, human; is there anyone else left?” He asks them, adopting a much more aggressive tone.

“…No. You’re the only one.” Riley had told the Prothean, Jyn mostly getting a strange feeling within her chest. “We couldn’t find anyone else.”

Before anyone else could say anything, screaming was heard.

“Shit! Vega, sitrep!” Riley Yelled our, the Prothean staring at her.

“Loca, we’ve got a big issue; we’ve got screaming amiga stuck under some damn rubble, and Amigo Flecha not being able to hold off those Praetorians off much longer!” James told them, the sound of an explosion being heard nearby.

Aelita, who had just realized the missing James Vega, proceeded to grab Jyn by the hand, the Rebel nodding.

“Myself and Aelita will go after Vega and them; you guys get him out.” She tells them, as Shepard nodded slowly.

“So..the Reapers are still prominent in this cycle? Perhaps karma wished to elongate my death for who knows how many years…” Javik mumbles to himself, as Riley had switched comms to Joker.

“Joker…requesting extraction. We’ve got a lot of hostiles moving in.” Shepard tells them.

————————————————————————————————-  
 _(The Perfect World)_

BANG!

Monty woke up with the loud sound ringing in his ears, clearly very grumpy about banging interrupting his sleep. He quickly grabbed his green checkered coat, rushing outside to see what the whole commotion was about.

“I swear, if it’s a second coming of the Shadow Man, I’m gonna make sure Richtofen stays in Primis..” Monty thought to himself, arriving at what seemed to be a crash site, one of the Apothicon rifts closing from the sky.

“…why in bloody hell wiuld they crash the entire ISS here?” He asked…however, on closer glance? Things were…much more different.

The words Exodus I could be barely made out on the crashed ship, and what seemed to be dead U.S Marines Inside.

Pulling up a M-3 Predator Pistol, Monty walked inside, looking for any survivors aboard the craft, as former electronics aboard the ship sparked.

“Hello? Is any dim-witted narcissist in this place?” Monty yelled. A grumble, female was his response.

“Great, ANOTHER female; after Erso and Aelita, I swear, it’s like the universe is trying to get me to date them.” Monty mumbled to himself, rushing across the crashed ship, to what looked like to be a holding chamber.

Near there, laid what seemed to be a dead male corpse, the name Godfather on the name tag he had on his U.S Marine suit. On the other hand, next to him was a female woman. She seemed knocked out, but breathing. She had on what seemed to be a tight grey jumpsuit, mostly fit for astronauts.

Month proceeded to grab her bridal style, making sure he didn’t touch any lady parts nor any injured sections, as he slowly lifted her up.   
  
Soon, he saw a name tag similar to that on her dead compatriot, most likely, this time in small black letters on the front of the suit.

Samantha Cross was what was written there.

“Hm…that’s seems familiar to me; but…how?” Monty had told himself, thinking about how he remembered this woman’s body as he slowly walked back outside the crashed ship back outside, as he brought her into the house.

————————————————————-

Jyn and Aelita would eventually rush through a couple blocks, following the sound of explosions and the dwindling sounds of friendly gunfire from where the other three were.

They soon arrived at a tight firefight, with Green Arrow seemingly on the front lines alongside a few Alliance soldiers who either hadn’t died, or escaped, against a massive wave of Praetorians, and Scions.

“We can’t hold the line much longer; we gotta go!” Vega shouted, Green Arrow interrupting them.

“Not without Canary; she’s coming with you guys! I can hold them long enough for your ship to take them off this planet!” He had said to them, Canary nearby in a small pile of rubble including a metal bar or two.

“Ollie, don’t start that; I’ll just kill you all! Take Ollie; he’s more trained!” She tells them.

“Not this again; get Dinah out of there, I’ll be fine!” Arrow tells them.

Jyn has to make a choice…a difficult one.

Would it be the screaming mutant known as Black Canary that would be rescued? Or the pun-filled jokester with deadeye aim known as Green Arrow? Who lives…and who dies?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The choice is simple; Black Canary, or Green Arrow? Also, no, you can’t choose both. 
> 
> Comment down below your answer. Criticism is also still very appreciated.


End file.
